Together Again
by wandgirl
Summary: [COMPLETE]FULL OF ROMANCE. A story where Sakura and Syaoran admitted their feelings for each other from the start. Some kinda mutual unerstanding but not formally together. Witness their colorful life of love. Living a life of love is heaven.
1. Unfortunate or Fortunate Day

A/N: Hello CCS fans out there! Here's my fic about a lonely Sakura with no friends at eighteen. Syaoran will return to Japan to continue his studies. This is a song fic but if you don't know the song, just ignore it and continue to read. This is very close to the CCS series; I've based it there not on the movies or others... This is really good. Reading means reviewing. It'll cost you nothing, so why don't you let me hear what you think about this fic? Review please...

**Chapter 1:**

**UNFORTUNATE OR FORTUNATE DAY**

**(Make It Good by: A1)**

_**When you're weary, when you're down and out**_

_**Lay your hands on me**_

_**When you're weary, when you're down and out**_

_**Lay your hands on me**_

Sakura Kinomoto had grown up in a young lady of eighteen. Still living at the same house with her dad and Touya, the only different is Kero already left the house. Nothing had changed when it comes to her attitude.

On one sunny day, Mr. Kinomoto and Touya were eating their breakfast in the dining room. Sakura, as usual, woke up late and stormed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Sakura shouted along the stairs, she reached the dining room and paused to catch her breath. "Good morning!" She sat beside her dad, grabbed her chopsticks and ate her breakfast quickly.

Touya kicked Sakura's leg. "Eat properly, will you? No wonder no one courts you. Act as an eighteen!"

"That hurts." Sakura continued to eat her meal. "I'm in a hurry. I'm late!"

Mr. Kinomoto finished his meal without saying anything. He grabbed his suitcase and said, "Now, you should hurry. He checked his watch, "Your class will start in 30 minutes. I'm sorry darling, but I can't drive you to school I have a – "

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Sakura kissed her dad's cheek and grabbed her bag.

Mr. Kinomoto entered his car, "Take care." He waved at Touya and Sakura then ran the engine. The car dashed.

Touya started his motorbike to go to work and wore his helmet. This time he's not using his old bicycle anymore. "Want to hitch a ride?"

Sakura's panicked-looking face turned into a big smile. "You're a true hero, brother Touya!"

Tomoeda High was just 15 minutes away from their house. The motorbike stopped in front of their school. It was the first day of classes for Sakura's junior year. Everyone entering the campus seemed excited except for her.

"Good luck, sis!" Touya left.

Sakura entered the school. She's sad because almost all her friends were gone into different schools. Meiling was in Hongkong; Tomoyo has gone into an exclusive school and Syaoran... Syaoran...

Sakura sighed deeply, walking absent-mindedly until she found herself in front of her new classroom. She opened the door and found the room almost full of noisy students. Looking around, she knew no one of them. She sat in a vacant chair at the very back of the room beside the window.

She stayed at her seat looking through the window. The bell rang and their teacher entered the room, who wrote her name into the blackboard. Sakura looked at the empty chair at her right. She shook her head.

"Good morning, class." The female teacher greeted with short black hair, "I'm your teacher for this school year and my name is Miss Chin."

The class greeted Ms. Chin then fell silent.

Ms. Chin smiled, "I have a news for you."

Sakura wasn't listening. Her head was turned again facing the window. Her hand below her chin, thinking the happy times she shared with her friends. Catching the Clow Cards, Picnics, Outings and many more.

_**I count my blessings**_

_**Think of all I have**_

_**She never thought about it**_

_**Then threw it all away**_

"There's a new transferee student from Hongkong." Ms. Chin announced. Sakura quickly turned her head towards the blackboard to see the newcomer. Ms. Chin opened the door.

Every eye was staring at Ms. Chin. Suddenly, the newcomer entered the room. A young man stepped inside. He had brown hair, honey brown eyes, broad shoulders and lips that determine a smile. He was tall and really looked handsome. Girls whispered at one another and giggled.

Sakura stared at him for almost a minute. The boy made her recall someone but can't think who he is.

"Introduce yourself." Ms. Chin ordered.

The boy walked at the center. "I'm Li Syaoran. I spent more than a year here in Japan when I was in grade school." He paused, "You can call me Li or Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaws dropped open. 'I knew it! He looks a lot like Syaoran! I didn't recognize him at once!' she thought to herself.

"Ok, Li, you can sit in the vacant chair at the back." Ms. Chin said.

_**Left it all to chance**_

_**She tore down fences**_

_**Now it seems so wasted**_

_**Wish she could turn back time**_

Syaoran walked towards the chair. He turned and smiled to Sakura then sat quietly. Sakura, whose eyes glittered and smiling widely, expected him to greet his old friend. But Syaoran didn't. His eyes fixed at the front. He completely ignored her!

Sakura became sad. 'How come Syaoran forgot me? I thought I would have my old friend back.' She spent the next hours thinking the moments with Syaoran from the very first day they met.

The bell rang. Sakura stood to talk to Syaoran but three girls already asked him to eat with them. They left the room immediately. Sakura stared at the three girls with Syaoran. It was lunchtime.

Sakura brought her meal with her. She walked out of room and went to the boundary of Grade School and High School Department. The sun hid from the clouds and it doesn't hurt her skin much. She sat below a tree and openes her lunch box full of foods cooked by her dad.

Suddenly, someone covered her eyes from her back and whispered to her ear, "Hello, Sakura!"

Sakura removed the hands that covered her eyes. She turned quickly to the person who whispered. It was Syaoran!

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura quickly embraced him. "I've missed you a lot!" Her eyes began to water.

Syaoran hugged her, too and blushed, "Me, too." Then he released her.

There was a long pause. Sakura stared unblinkingly at him. Syaoran sat beside her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

A/N: Review now and check out the next chapter. It's kinda funny. Please review...


	2. Together means Trouble

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, you raised my spirit to write more! I kept on writing and writing, so I didn't notice my fic getting longer. I hope you like this longest chapter I've ever written. I've written this to Sakura's and Syaoran's point of views. Isn't it lovelier? Now you'll get to know what's inside their minds and what are they feeling. Remember that this is only a fic and I don't own them. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. Hope you like it! Love ya all! Review...

**Chapter 2:**

**TOGETHER MEANS TROUBLE**

**Sakura's Point of View**

I didn't answer back. I simply smiled at him. By looking into his eyes, I remember the Syaoran I knew. He was there beside me, like the way he used to be when we were younger. The wind blew hard and I blinked.

"Can I join you?" he asked, "I brought my meal, too/"

I nodded. "I really missed you a lot." I don't know why I said that again, but it just came out.

"Me, too." Syaoran repeated. I can't think of any idea or topic to talk about. I hope he can think one.

I picked a biscuit and munched it.

"I planned to be your classmate." Syaoran said, "I asked your name at the Principal's Office and that was it!"

"Thank you." I laughed. It was a great feeling.

"For what?"

"Just forget about it."

We spent the next minutes eating together. It was annoying, everytime I caught him glance at me. I packed my things after I ate my meal. Syaoran stood and started to talk about the things that happened before.

He laughed suddenly. I frowned, "Why?" I asked.

"I just remembered." Syaoran held out a hand to help me stand, "You used to wear costumes by Tomoyo before." My eyes widened, "I was just a kid that time." He continued.

"Things may change." I smiled and accepted his hand. I stood beside him. "We're not kids anymore."

Syaoran took a step and faced me. "I've never change. I'm still the Syaoran you knew." His eyes were fixed at mine.

I smiled nervously, "I'm still the same." How beautiful his eyes were!

He took another step, I didn't move. He was inches from me. "I wanted to do things right. I returned only for someone. Only for that special someone."

My smile faded. I wanted to meet his special someone! I looked down my feet and stepped backwards. I noticed he stepped forward as I stepped backwards. I wanted to run away but I don't have much strength. My body seems to fall. I continued walking backwards but my back slammed into the tree trunk.

Now she's down on her knees to pray

_**Begging please make it good, make it good somehow**_

_**She will do what it takes to change**_

_**Someone please make it good, make it good somehow**_

_**Someone please...**_

Syaoran, my Syaoran, held my face up. "You looked sad."

"Me?" I forced a laugh. His eyes were seriously fixed at me, so I decided to stop. We exchanged looks. My eyes began to water. I thought my heart broke. I didn't notice the tears fell from my eyes. It really hurts. It was like pinching my only heart. I wonder who was his special someone...

"Don't cry." Syaoran hurriedly picked his handkerchief and wiped it to my face. "What's the matter?"

I tightened my grip into my lunchbox. I-I w-wanted to know, who she is, your special someone."

Syaoran smiled a little, "I'll tell you later." He took another step but I can't step another more. My face was really close to him. The world seemed to slow down as he leaned closer. I can feel his breath against mine. His head tilted a little and his lips opened a little. My whole body trembled. My knees were about to break. I gulped, my eyes wide open. Then –

"OUCH!" Syaoran shouted. He drew back clutching his rights foot, jumping.

I blinked. I looked down my feet wondering what was the matter. My mouth dropped open. It was my lunchbox!

"S-sorry..." I said.

He finally stopped jumping, "It's okay." He turned back and fell silent.

I didn't move, I just looked at his back. No one of us dared to speak for a minute. I can't continue being quiet anymore!

"Why did you try to do that?" I blurted out.

He didn't show any reaction as he faced me.

I waited for him to answer back. He was staring at me like what I did a while ago. I finally grew impatient. I placed my hands into his shoulders and I shook his body. "What's wrong with you? You're not the Syaoran I knew before!" Tears fell down my face.

Syaoran still stayed silent. I was shaking his body but he doesn't seem to notice. Gently, he wrapped his arms around me. I froze.

"I'm afraid." Syaoran said slowly, "I'm afraid that you'll go away from me. I told you years ago what I felt about you. After that, I decided to forget you for I know that I didn't stand a chance."

His body was warm. I don't want him to release me from his arms. But after I heard clearly what he said, I sobbed hardly. I opened my mouth to speak but no voice came out. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. My heart was breaking into a hundred pieces.

"Did I told you to cry?" Syaoran patted my head.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you crying? He asked, "you used to be cheerful when we are still – "

"We're not kids anymore!" I cried. "Why are you doing this, Syaoran? You're telling me about your special someone..."

He laughed, "There's nothing wrong with me. Do I act strange? You're the one who's strange."

"Don't laugh at me." I said, "Stop this rubbish and tell me who's the girl."

Syaoran laughed harder then he stopped, "You don't know her, yet?"

I buried my face into his chest then cried again. "No." It really hurts me.

He stroked my back as I sobbed. "She's a sweet little girl. She doesn't give things up easily in times of problems. I like her when she smiles, shouts, cries and laughs. I loved her since we became friends. How will I tell her, now, she's sobbing hardly on my chest?"

I stopped dead. I looked up at his smiling face. Syaoran wiped my face again with his handkerchief then he released me, I laughed shortly. I threw my arms around his neck. I'm very happy!

"I felt the same way, Syaoran!" I said happily. "I knew my feelings the day before you left Japan. I thought your love for me faded after you left. I became sadder when Tomoyo left to go to an exclusive school."

"You don't have to be lonely anymore." Syaoran said.

When you're weary, when you're down and out

_**Lay your hands on me**_

_**When you're weary, when you're down and out**_

_**Lay your hands on me**_

Syaoran's Point of View

Sakura, in my relief, finally stopped crying. She used to be merry before. I sighed deeply as I looked into her. I've missed her smiles, those meaningful smiles. She stood beside me looking through the sky. I lifted my head, too. But I wasn't paying attention to the clouds. I was pretending, though I was looking secretly at her. I've been so lonely... deeply lonely for years in Hongkong. Truly, Meiling was there to look for me but of course, she knew the truth, the whole truth. She had a very patient suitor a year ago and they were together now. My heart became lonelier. Meiling was like my bestfriend. No one wanted to be friends with me until one day... Probable, the luckiest day of my childhood life, I got a chance to meet Sakura. My world was opened. I looked down the grass, smiled and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" she smiled at me.

"Nothing." I replied. Oh, how I love to see her smile!

"I guess lunch time is over." Sakura held my hand slowly. I was shocked. Her hand was soft and warm. I stared unblinkingly at it. "Can you let me hold it for a while? I'm really troubled and I wanted to fix them up. I'm thankful you're here."

I tightened my grip. "S-sure." We walked towards our classroom again. As we walked, I noticed her grinning widely. Looking through the memories of past is what she's doing right now. I'm 100 sure.

She had a vision, time to make a stand

_**For all she used to be, to turn her life around**_

_**To take back yesterday's never easy**_

_**When you're on your own**_

_**It seems impossible**_

We reached the door of our classroom and I finally let go of her hand. I started wondering. All our classmates were staring at us. There was something in their eyes. Something not normal.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted them happily.

Instead of greeting back, the class smirked at us then began to whisper at one another. Sakura and I went to our seats, frowning at them. I noticed their eyes following us.

"What's wrong with them?" Sakura whispered.

"No idea." I looked around and shook my head. I wasn't lying, I really have no idea!

Days passed and it was now Friday. Sakura and I kept hanging around at school with each other. Our classmates kept teasing us. It was our dismissal one afternoon when my most feared question stumbled my way.

"Hey! Look, who we got here!" shouted Ken, our school bully with his troop. He was the cruelest student in school, as far as I know. He had a very short untidy hair; large arms showing his muscles and the meanest eyes I've ever seen. I didn't felt afraid, even though he was taller than I was.

"What a nice pair!" laughed Xiale, his girlfriend. She had a beautiful nose, fair complexion and long hair tied in a ponytail. I admit it, she's really gorgeous.

Students, about five, encircled us and laughed hardly. The wind blew coldly. The air seemed to be on their side.

"Excuse me?" Sakura smiled, "Can you let us pass by?"

"In a hurry, dear?" Xiale smirked.

"What do you think?!" I blurted out. I don't like this scene.

"They'll probably hurrying for their date!" Ken shouted again. Students around us burst into laughs.

Sakura's smile turned into a frown. "Keep your noses out of here."

"Oohh..." Ken pretended to be Sakura and mimicked her voice. "Keep your noses out of here..."

"I knew both of you." Xiale said. "I hate you both. Our P.E. teacher kept boasting his two students namely Kinomoto and Li, who excelled in athletics and sports. There's no one who'll be the best but you!"

"Past is past." I stated.

"Whatever!" she shouted, "It affected me a lot!"

"My dear," Ken placed his hand into Xiale's shoulder, "I got a wonderful idea. How about giving them a painful lesson?"

Ken snapped his fingers and the students around us brought out baseball bats, ready to attack us. Before I knew it, someone pushed Sakura, resulting her to fell down her knees and someone hit my back with it.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled.

My fists were shaking. I punched Ken straight into his face. This made him so angry. He prepared himself to punch me too, when Xiale talked.

"Hey, Li!" Xiale bellowed, "Don't have a mistake of moving or I'll put a lovely scar on your girlfriend's lovely face."

I looked around. She got Sakura on her hands, holding a sharp cutter on Sakura's cheek.

"We're not doing anything to offend you." Sakura said, "What do you really need?"

"A good answer." Ken said flatly.

I stayed motionless in fear of seeing Sakura's face slashed.

"Hey, you!" Ken turned at me and smirked, "Do you want to save your girlfriend's face?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Sakura shrieked. I stared at her wondering what happened. Xiale slashed her right cheek about an inch long. It was bleeding.

"Don't dare speak to me like that!" Ken widened his eyes. "I want an answer and I have to record this using a video camera. Is she your girlfriend?"

The video cam was in his hand. It's functioning.

"I told you." I stubbornly replied. "She's not my - "

Another shriek. Sakura was crying hardly. The cut was another inch longer. I felt my whole body trembled. It was my fault.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Just answer!" Ken shouted.

I have no choice. "Okay! She's my girlfriend – and – I-I l-love h-her. P-please d-don't h-hurt her... h-hurt me instead."

"Hooray!" clapped Xiale. She pushed Sakura. Without a word, they left with their troop, laughing. We don't know this was the start of bad school days.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	3. Good Night Kiss

A/N: Wow! I got surprised when I opened my e-mail! Lots of reviews! You just don't know how happy I am! Some of you are wondering why their classmates are so mean to them. Well, they just envied Sakura for her looks and good at athletics. While they don't like Syaoran for his good looks, which attracts girls at school. By the way, thanks to:

**nikky-firelover**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Kate **

**dazed with a passion for fasion **

**silent-angel510**

**Aidzeez**

**Illusion Dragon**

**DaRkDrEaMzzz**

**xx miyashi**

**Chapter 3:**

**GOOD NIGHT KISS**

Ken, Xiale and their gang went away laughing foolishly. Sakura was kneeling on the ground with her hand over her right cheek. Everything was silent aside from her, who was crying. Syaoran ran towards her and picked her up by shoulders.

Syaoran's POV 

I hurriedly hugged her and stroked her hair "I'm so sorry, i-it's all m-my f-fault." She lifted her head to see my face. I expected her to shout or slap me but she didn't. Instead, a faint smile can be seen on her face.

"No, don't tell me that." Sakura brushed her soft hands into my face. I blushed a little. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately, I frowned at her. "Would you mind if you walk me home?"

I stood to help her stand. "Anything for you."

I noticed Sakura's face turned slightly pink. I've waited for a long time to walk her home. We stayed silent as we walked. This time, I wasn't looking secretly at her because I don't want to be caught by her again. We reached the King Penguin Park and I couldn't take not to look at her anymore. Her face was hurt but she's smiling looking at the King Penguin. She walked towards the swing and sat there. How can she make herself smile after all that has happened?

"I thought you want to go home." I sat next to the vacant swing. "And you keep on smiling..."

She turned her head to me and the swing swayed a little, "I just wanted to see the sunset. There's nothing wrong in smiling, Syaoran."

She's true. There's really nothing wrong with it. I stared at the orange sky and smiled too. "You're really wonderful. You can smile after all Xiale has done to you beautiful face. That's why I like you..."

Sakura smiled widely and her face turned hot red. "Hmm. I like to be here, watching the sunset, especially with..." She paused, "with... you."

Did I hear her right? I turned my head to her and lay my hand into hers. She didn't snatch it, so it stayed there motionless. Finally, the sun had set and it started to get dark. I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Now, the sun waved you goodbye, Sakura." I said as she stood beside me. I picked her bag to carry it all the way her house. "It's time for you to go home. Your cut is bleeding."

Sakura and I started to walk home. We reached her house and I didn't notice that I was still holding her hand. She snatched it as she knocked on the door and entered.

"I'm home!" Sakura greeted happily, her face was still bleeding.

We took off our shoes. Sakura led me to the living room and I sat there. She went to the dining room, where I could hear people talking.

Sakura's POV 

I left Syaoran and I went to the dining room. Father and Touya was there talking very seriously.

"No – "father said, "we can't leave her alone. One of us should stay here, but you know, Touya, that I have a seminar tomorrow, which will last for a month."

"But, father..." Touya insisted, "I have to work. Yukito and I are assigned to work for a week at a certain beach resort. We should be there this midnight or else I'll lose my job."

"How about your sister?" Father asked.

I heard everything right but I don't understand why they have to stay here with me. They used to leave me alone.

"Oh, Sakura!" father came closer to me with Touya, "I'm in a hurry and I'll explain everything in a rush. A burglar tried to break into our house, but luckily I arrived. I'm worried about you, Sakura. It happened a while ago and he might come back without us to protect you."

"Good for me then," Touya looked disappointed, "I'll lose my job. All I got to do now is to look for my sister."

I don't like this idea at all, even though it was for my own safety. I don't want people sacrifice themselves for me. "Don't worry, I'm old enough and I can take care of myself."

Father shook his head and Touya looked more disappointed. We headed back to the living room. Oh, I almost forgot that I left Syaoran!

"OH!" Father exclaimed, "I knew you! You're Syaoran, who left Japan years ago and went back to Hongkong!"

Syaoran nodded and smiled nervously. "Good evening. I'm glad you still remember me. By the way, I won't stay long. I'll go back to my apartment now." He stood up.

"Wait!" Touya called, "What did you do to my sister's face, and why did you take her home with you?"

:"Oh, c'mon Touya!" Father laughed, "He won't do it to your sister! I think he just wanted to be sure if Sakura got home safely."

I trembled. Touya sometimes had funny thoughts in his mind. The good thing was I didn't have to tell a lie.

"Touya is just disappointed, Syaoran." Father tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Touya shouldn't worry because this young man can be trusted – "He stopped in the middle of the sentence then his eyes shone brightly. "Eureka!"

"Why?" Touya, Syaoran and I asked in unison.

"Get your things, Touya and you can now go to work." Father instructed, "Is it okay if you stay here with my daughter for a week?" He turned to Syaoran.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Me?" Syaoran was horror-struck.

"Yes, you." Father said, "You can be trusted, am I right?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Okay. Take care of my daughter." Father grabbed his suitcase and Touya grabbed his backpack. Father entered the car while Touya was having a few words at Syaoran.

"I can't believe you'll be the one to look for Sakura." Touya shook hands with Syaoran and I kissed my brother's cheeks.

The car dashed away and I closed the door. My heart was racing. I turned around to look at Syaoran. He looked nervous as I was.

Now she's down on her knees to pray 

_**Begging please make it good, make it good somehow**_

_**She will do what it takes to change**_

_**Someone please make it good, make it good somehow**_

_**Someone please...**_

We walked towards the dining room and ate our supper cooked by my father.

"Is it really okay to look for me?" I asked.

"Why not?" Syaoran smiled again.

We went upstairs to see where he could sleep. My whole body was petrified when I realized that all rooms were locked aside from mine. Looks like it's going to be a big trouble.

"I can sleep downstairs." Syaoran said.

"Don't" I cried, "The burglar might come back."

"I thought you're not afraid."

"Because Touya will lose his job and I don't want to be blamed." I opened the door of my room, "I can pretend to be brave but I'm not. Why don't you sleep here?"

"Are you mental?" Syaoran laughed, "You – are - a – girl." He said slowly and clearly. "Besides, we can't sleep together in your bed."

"Do you think I'll let you sleep at my bed?!" I frowned. "Of course not!"

I laid a mattress on the floor and set pillows for him as he watched me doing it. I told him to get out so that I could change my school uniform into pajamas. He entered the room again without his polo shirt but with his T-shirt.

"Are you sleeping this early?" he asked.

Syaoran's POV 

"No." She said simply, "I didn't want to watch T.V. shows right now. I'll have to do something with my cut, it's bleeding again. If you want, go downstairs to watch T.V."

Sometimes I think she wanted me not to care for her. Of course I wanted to be with her as often as I can. I don't want her to think that way. I saw a medicine box at her table, so I picked it up and walked towards her. She's on her bed sitting. I sat beside her.

"Let me be the one to aid your cut." I said. I opened the medicine box and brought out the alcohol and cotton.

"I can do it on my own." She insisted.

I ignored her. I held her face with my hand and rub the cotton with alcohol into the cut. She winced. I know it's painful but I have to do this. I continued but she suddenly gave my arm a tight grip.

"Painful?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sakura began to cry a little. "Stop it. That's enough, Syaoran."

I shook my head and continued. Small tears fell from her eyes. I hate seeing her cry so I decided to blow her cut a little. I held her face tight and I leaned closed to her face. Her eyes were opened widely and tears stopped falling. My lips were about two inches close to her cut then I blew three times. She finally loosened her grip.

Welcome to your revolution 

_**What you dream is what you see**_

_**There's no rules no regulation**_

_**Let the music set you free!**_

I slowly pulled myself away but I was frozen by her eyes. She was looking at me; still our face was closed together, only five inches away from another. Something forced me to kiss her. I looked at her eyes then to her lips, to her eyes, to her lips, finally, to her eyes. I can't believe what she did; she closed her eyes slowly! I couldn't stop myself anymore; I closed my eyes too and leaned closer again. For a second, our lips touched and I gave her my sweetest kiss. It lasted for a minute but it seemed forever. We finally released each other.

Sakura bit her bottom lip then buried her face into her hands. I saw it – she's as red as tomato in face. See? That's what will happen if you're too stubborn. "You're the first boy I've ever kissed." She stated then she threw her arms around my neck. The way she hugged me, she's squeezing my neck.

Why do she act that way? Maybe she doesn't like the way I kissed her. "Am I that bad at kissing? I'm sorry. I've never kissed any girl in lips in my entire life but you."

Sakura released my neck and stood in front of me. "No, no, no." She was still blushing hotly. "Don't apologize after all..." She grabbed a comb and started combing her hair. "Oh! Look at the time!"

I looked at the clock at the top of the bed, showing 9:05. Outside, I can hear no voices or vehicles, only the rustling of the leaves. As I looked through the open window, I can't help myself from grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura sat beside me again. "There's nothing to laugh at." I didn't answer; my grin stretched widely, "Hey, Syaoran! Can you here me? Are you still awake?"

I turned my head to her and then laid my hand into hers. She simply smiled at me and held my hand, "I don't wanna feel alone anymore. All I want is to be happy and there is a single reason why I should."

Sakura stayed silent for seconds and then she moved closer to me until I can feel her shoulder brushing into mine. "You're not alone anymore. You should practice more often to smile because your smile makes my heart jump, you know." She rested her head into my shoulder.

Now, this very minute, I can feel the intense happiness inside of me. Sakura, my love, was sitting next to me with her hand on mine and head on my shoulder. I stared at her and she stared back. How sad to see her cut in her face! I hate that Xiale! If only I knew what would happen... if only I have protected her... I hate myself!

"Don't blame yourself, Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

My eyes widened, "How did you know? Can you read my mind "

"Because my heart tells me, so." Sakura whispered to my ear making me petrified. Wow, I can't believe she cared for me! Having a girl like Sakura on times like this, was heaven. Girls sometimes can make a boy's heart leapt.

I stroked her head with my free hand and swore, "I lied won't ever let you hurt by those school bullies. Now that I lied to be your boyfriend, I'll prove that to them!"

Suddenly, Sakura drew back and pulled her hand. She frowned, "What?!"

I laughed, "What 'what'? Of course I won't let that bullies step on you."

"No, I mean what do you mean 'I'll prove that to them'?"

"Have you forgotten that I lied to be your boyfriend? I'll prove that to them! We should pretend or else they'll hurt us and I don't want you to get hurt." I explained everything in a rush.

"But you know we're not really..." Sakura trailed off.

"But you know that," I looked at her eye to eye and said words slowly and clearly, "you – mean – so – much – to – me."

She sighed then threw herself under the blanket. I got off her bed and stood beside it. "Stop talking nonsense and don't forget to turn off the lights. I felt tired and I wanted to sleep."

I walked towards the switch confusedly. Nonsense? What nonsense was she talking about? I sighed then turned off the lights and walked back the mattress. A while ago she said my smile makes her heart jump and her heart tells her, so. But now she said I was talking nonsense? I lay on my back at the mattress staring at the ceiling. Now I believe people saying girls always changed their mind suddenly.

My eyes were still open for I wasn't sleepy and I noticed her moving under the blanket, then finally she kicked the blanket into the air, "It's too hot! I'll take this blanket off."

I laughed loudly. I only stopped when she threw a pillow on my face. "Hey, what's your problem?" I laughed.

"Stop teasing me or I'll never talk to you forever." She warned.

"I thought you're sleepy."

Sakura sighed. I waited for her reply but she didn't. For a second, I thought she's asleep. I sat up and peeked in her bed. I rested my head on her pillow as I looked at her.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

She sighed again. "It's about what you told me that I mean so much to you. I can't believe your words can make me smile before I sleep." She smiled widely, even at dark, I can see it. "Why did you told me that?"

"Because..." I paused. Do I have to tell her? Of course I have to. But I was too nervous.

"Syaoran?" She tapped my shoulder. She was lying on her back while I was watching her.

"Hmm?" I replied absent-mindedly. "Do you know what's the single reason making me happy?"  
  
"What is it?" She asked.

"You should ask 'who is she'." I picked up her hand from her stomach and held it between mine. "She's non-other that – you." I kissed her hand and I finally lay back on the mattress.

"Good night, Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Good night." I said, "I hope you're smile will last until tomorrow."

Whew. What a long night for the two of us! I always wondered if she loved me. Of course, I'm deeply in love with her. I don't want to lose such a nice girl like Sakura. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't have the guts. This night, this meaningful night, we've shared our first kiss but there's really no big reason for me to kiss her or to accept my kiss for her.

When you're weary, when you're down and out 

_**Lay your hands on me**_

Was this what we call love? It's driving me crazy!

8 

**A/N: I was thrilling when I was writing this so I hope this will thrill you too. The more reviews I received, the faster I update. **


	4. Confessions

A/N: Thanks a whole bunch! I almost jump for joy for all of your reviews! They're all nice. Just don't get tired reading and reviewing and I'll continue this. Making people smile is enough for me that's why I'm making this fic. If the time comes when not a single person is reviewing my fic, I'll stop writing this. So if you want me to continue, please review... I love ya all!

Thanks to following who made me smile and happy for days:

Esty Estylla Ryou

Black-Fire-Daragon

Frei Gerit

nakuru-akizuki27

rb8

silent-angel510

TuffaChica

kenshinlover2002

Illusion Dragon

**Chapter 4:**

**CONFESSIONS**

A warm sunshine entered Sakura's room. She rolled at her bed several times uncomfortably. Finally, she felt the warm presence of morning and decided to open her eyes. She first saw the ceiling then turned to her alarm clock.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh, 7 o'clock? I rubbed my eyes then leaned closer to the clock to make sure. 7 o'clock, the clock showed. I t was much too early for me to wake up! I threw the blanket and fixed my bed when I noticed Syaoran on the floor sleeping. I don't know why I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Without me knowing, I blushed hotly. I can still remember what happened last night. I was thrilling from head to toe even now! How sweet he was and he was so romantic! 'You mean so much to me' was echoing in my head. Honestly, Syaoran was the type of guy any girl would fall in love with if you know him better. I love the way he looked, he talked, he smiled and the way he – he – kissed me?

My face turned deeply red. What was I thinking?! I smiled while kneeling down next at him. He was cute even he was sleeping, wearing his usual kind of smile. I ran my finger to his cheeks. I wanted to touch him just to know he was real and I wasn't dreaming.

I finally controlled myself not to look at him. I stood up and headed to the kitchen for just a minute because I almost flew downstairs. A beautiful bright idea came into my mind. I wanted to prepare a breakfast for him and I would watch him eat it at his bed. I opened quickly the fridge and took food to cook for my Syaoran.

**Syaoran's POV**

---oOo---

I woke up on an elegant-furnished bed and a wide room having expensive items. Something was heavy and it was resting on my chest. I turned to see what it was. And to my surprise, it's Sakura. She finally awoke as I moved.

"Good morning, dear." She yawned.

"Good morning." I replied. Something was different with this room. This wasn't the room of Sakura, where I slept last night. And why I was sleeping with her on this bed?

Sakura stepped out of bed and said, "Hurry up or else you'll be late for your work –"

"WORK?" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, work. I've prepared the breakfast an hour ago but I still felt sleepy so I decided to take a short nap. Get moving! The kids are waiting for you!"

"KIDS?" I exclaimed, I jumped out of bed due to shock. "When did I start to work and when did we have kids? We're not married, yet." I noticed her laugh.

"You've been dreaming upto now." She chuckled. "For your information, you started to work a year after we graduated college and we're working on the same company." She looked down and raised her eyebrow again.

I looked down confusedly then my eyes widened. Goodness! I was only wearing boxer shorts! I jumped back to bed then covered my body with blanket. What was she saying? I was only eighteen!

"Don't hide from me." Sakura said, "We're married eleven years ago and we have two kids, a boy and a girl – twins."

This can't be. "NOOO!"

---oOo---

Someone was shaking my shoulders. I was breathing very fast and sweats were falling from my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Sakura's face in front of me.

"No! You're lying! We're only eighteen!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we're eighteen. C'mon Syaoran! It's just a dream and you're now awoke." Sakura laughed.

"Dream?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't have to go to work?" I asked.

"Of course not!" She sat beside me ad wiped my sweats all over my face. "Turn back. I'll wipe your back."

I turned back, "Not married? No kids?"

Sakura's head popped out from my back. "You've been dreaming. You don't have to go to work. And who's the one you married, huh? Dreaming of a girl?"

I quickly refused, "No. It's you I've married and you said we got twins, married for eleven years."

Sakura stood then pulled the blanket. I shouted. But she forcedly pulled it.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "I'm only wearing boxer shorts!"

"Oh, fool!" She laughed and pointed my pants.

I blinked then stared at my feet. How stupid I was! Of course it was a dream! Right now I was wearing a T-shirt and my school pants and socks not boxer shorts. I was red in face in embarrassment. Work, married, kids, full of foolish stuffs.

"Stay there," She ordered, "I have a surprise for you."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?"

"I've been telling those foolish stuffs." I said, "A dream."

"It's kinda funny." She placed her hand on my face. "I am your wife there? Why have you dreamed of it?"  
  
"'Coz I've been thinking you since last night." I didn't mean to tell her that! How disappointing this mouth was! It was a secret!

She turned pink trying to hide her smile." Stay here at this room ok?"

I nodded. She walked out the door. Few minutes passed, she went back. I finished washing my face then I was surprise when she brought a tray with her. I sat on the mattress confusedly while she kneeled down to place the tray on my side. It was composed of American breakfast. Breads, eggs, hotdogs and fresh milk. The meal was good for two with a big bowl of rice.

"You don't have to do this!" I blurted out.

"Bread or rice?" She sat beside me and smiled.

"Rice." I said. I saw her picked a spoon and a fork. She separated the plates form mine to her. I was confused the way she was doing this. Suddenly, Sakura held a spoonful of rice and sliced hotdogs to my mouth.

I opened my mouth to accept it. Then an invisible lightning struck me. I yanked.

"Don't you like it?"

I shook my head. Oh! Sakura was feeding me like a kid. When I was finished, she ate her own. We finished our breakfast together. I was ashamed of Sakura. She was showing kindness to me but I couldn't show her mine. I thought of things making her happy. Darn. Everything makes her happy. Romantic things... too silly. But...no! Hey, I was even thrilled the way she held my hand. I could only give her my kiss. Kiss? Kiss? Kiss?

"Any problem?" Sakura stared unblinkingly at me. "You're red in face."

I shook my head then sighed. There's no point kissing her everytime I wanted to. We don't have a relationship. I noticed her stood and leaned by the window.

"Today's Saturday." She remarked.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to go to a flower farm." She smiled. "I heard there's one famous flower far, about 3 hours bus ride form here. I really wanted to go there now." She walked towards the cabinet.

Flower farm? Nah, boring. "We can go there right now."

"You won't like there." Sakura opened her cabinet and started choosing clothed, "Few boys like flowers and for you, it'll be pretty boring. I'll go myself."

Here we go again. Does she think I don't really care for her? Sometimes I thought she only want to test my patience for her stubborn attitude. "I won't allow you, then."

She raised an eyebrow, "And why?"

I walked towards her and told her face to face, "Because your dad told me to look for you."

She stared at me with disappointed, "Only that?"

I can't stand the way she acts stubbornly even though she knew I cared for her. I held her hand then rub it with my thumb. "I care for you Sakura. You can't go out of this house alone without me. If you'll go, I'll go."

"Ok." She kissed my cheek, which turned into crimson. "Thanks Syaoran. We can pass by your house for you to change your clothes."

"I'll wait for you downstairs and then we'll walk towards my apartment." I opened the door and went out.

I closed the door and sighed. As I walked down the stairs, I was rubbing my fingers at my cheek where she kissed me. I didn't notice myself to smile a little then I already reached the dining room and headed the living room. My polo shirt caught my attention neatly folded in the sofa. I reached out for it and sat. Whew. Sakura...Sakura...my love. She only wanted to amuse herself. I looked up the ceiling.

Warm sunny day like this was time for me to take a bath after I woke up, but unfortunately, this wasn't my apartment. I was starting to feel sleepy. Why do girls take ages to dress up? Oh, I forgot. She has to take a bath and everything. I looked up the clock, it was ten past eight. Too early for my weekend get-ups. My eyelids began to drop...

---oOo---

"Syaoran..."

I opened my eyes and saw Sakura's face in front of me. I sat straight then rubbed my eyes. "What took you so long?" Wow. She looked good.

"Why?" She was pulling me to stand but I don't like to. "You know that I took a bath, brush my teeth, dress up, fix my hair, choose my shoes – "

"Enough." I stood up and stretched my hands. "Do you need almost an hour to do that? It's already 8:50!"

She started to sniff and her eyes began to water. "I only wanted to look good...don't you like what I wear?" She was wearing a pair of denim pants and a white shirt with a flower printed in its center, for her shoes, she's wearing a pair of white sneakers.

I started to feel guilty. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I wrapped my arms around her, "You're the most beautiful girl by this moment. Let's walk home."

"Ok." Sakura wiped her tears.

We locked the door and walked down the street. Only two streets from her house, was my apartment. We finally reached it and I opened the door.

**Sakura's POV**

"Wow, Syaoran!" I exclaimed, "Everything is in order!"

Syaoran smiled at em and we entered the house. It was small but neat. He headed to the bathroom immediately. The room was twice as big as mine and there was no divider except for the bathroom. There was a big window beside his bed where two people can sleep, a television at the foot of the bed, a cabinet and mirror at the opposite of the window and a small table good for two. I can hear waters running from the shower from the bathroom at the left of the television. I sat at the bed and waited for him. A while ago he said I almost took an hour to dress up. Now, I'll watch how fast he can make it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open. Syaoran stepped out of it wearing a towel on his waist and water droplets dropping from his untidy brown hair. I shrieked then turned back quickly. How embarrassing I was! He might think I was being nosy.

"Goodness, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at me, "What are you doing here?! Cover your eyes!"

I did what he said and faced him. "And where else should I go?" I asked.

"Didn't you try to peek by that window? There's a small door there leading to the balcony." He said in a matter of fact way.

I stood and uncovered my eyes. I saw him standing a meter from me, hands on his waist with towel encircled on it. My face turned hot red.

"Don't look at me like that." He smirked, "You really want to peek in my bathroom while I was taking a bath. It's not successful but now you already saw my body."

Ha! As if! "Silly little boy!" I ran my eyes from his head to toe and bit my bottom lip. "Do you think I'll do that? No way!" I threw my head into the air then opened the small door and walked out of the room.

I opened and slammed the door behind me. I hate him this very minute! He was making fun of me and I know he didn't mean to forget to tell me to go here in the balcony. I hate myself! How embarrassing!

I leaned with my hands on the wall. Syaoran was laughing inside the room and I bet he'll never forget this day. I gritted my teeth. I almost cried hardly from that.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Hey! I'm not talking!" He yelled back, "I'm laughing!"

"You're not talking but you're mind is talking a whole lot!" I cried. "Bad for me to start this day!"

"What? I can't hear you!" He laughed. I don't believe him. He's pretending to be deaf. "Anyway, you can now enter the room. I'm finished."

I walked in of the room, frowning. I caught a pillow and threw it on his face. "I said, bad for me to start this day! I don't want to go to the flower farm. Goodbye."

"I went straight to the door leading to the road angrily. But he hurriedly pulled my hand making me step backwards.

Syaoran, who was wearing a green shirt and denim pants, held my hand tightly, "No. We'll go."

I pulled my hand and walked away from the door. If I can't escape through the main door, I'll try the small door at the balcony. "Don't try to touch me. I'm not in the mood to go and see flowers anymore, I won't enjoy myself. You ruined my day and you can't make it up. I'll go home and leave you here."

I almost ran towards the small door but he pulled my hand again the cornered me in the wall. I was in his front with his hands glued on the wall staring at me with those innocent eyes.

"Sakura," Syaoran started, "don't you really understadn what I feel for you?"

"I do understand but..." I trailed off.

Syaoran leaned closer to me. His body close to mine. "But what? I can't pretend not to care! You're special and I told you that!"

"But why?" My lips trembled.

"Because..." He looked down then back to my eyes again, "I can't stop myself loving you. Sakura, I love you."

That's it! He said it! Yahoo! I wanted to go to a place, where he can't see me and jump for joy. But I can't. I can't escape from the way he cornered me, the way he slammed his hands on the wall and the way he looked at me. I simply smiled.

He grabbed my waist slowly then leaned much closer. Finally, our lips touched each other again. My frozen heart was defrosting now due to much tease he gave me a while ago. I don't know how he was doing his kiss but I really liked it. I encircled my arms around his neck. I think our kiss lasted for a minute or so then he released me.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

I stared at him for a moment. I wanted to say 'yes' but happiness was breaking inside of me. My knees shook hardly and then I found myself kneeling on the floor.

Syaoran kneeled too, "Why?"

I looked up. "Oh Syaoran... you kissed me two days in a row. And with that, I forgive you. Be thankful, I love your kiss."

"Really you love it?" He blurted out. "I thought you hate it."

I hugged him because I don't want him to see my red face, "Yeah. Don't do that again, will you?"

He hugged me back, "Why not?"

"Because you're not my boyfriend." I said flatly. "And there's no reason to kiss me, though I like it." I sat on the floor.

He sat too and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sakura, please tell me the truth about what you felt about me.... I can't predict your feelings!"

I opened my mouth to say that I was in love with him too but no words came out. Why I can't say it?

"Sakura please..."

"I...I..." I started, my mouth opened and closed a few times. "I...I...don't know."

Silence filled the room. We were staring on each other's eyes. Finally, he laughed.

"You're only joking." He laughed.

"No, Syaoran." I replied.

He stopped. "Then what do you mean that you don't know?"

"Because it's the truth." I said.

"TRUTH?" He remarked, "What game are you playing at me then? I thought you loved me years ago – "

I cut him off. "- yeah, I _have_ loved you! But it's been years ago. Now you're back and I thought at first I was still in love with you."

Syaran stood up. "Don't you love me 'now'?"

I stood too. "I don't know Syaoran."

He grew impatient. I saw him turn back and punched the bathroom door. The door swung a few times then stopped. I was horrified on what he did. I can't believe he can be violent.

Syaoran faced me again with tears of anger in his eyes. "Fine. You don't love me, you hate me." His fist was bleeding.

"I don't hate you but I don't love you either." I whispered.

He walked towards the bed and sat there. I followed him and sat by his side but I didn't dare to touch him. He was very disappointed, he might hurt me.

"So what do you call the things that has happened between us?" He exclaimed, "At the first day of class, you told me you felt the same way. You've been kind to me since that day. I fought for you form Ken and Xiale. Last night, you told me I shouldn't have to feel alone anymore and my smile makes your heart jump. You held my hand comfortably. We've been kissing each other and now you're telling me you don't know?" He paused, "How about those memories we shared when we're in grade school? How many times did I attempt to tell you my feelings? How many times you made me smile? How many times I saved you? What do you call those thing you do with me?"

"Syaoran..." I hushed him. What can I do if I feel that way? I was confused with my feelings. I was not sure about it yet.

"Tell me! What do you call those?!" He yelled, "Flirting?!"

SMACK.

Goodness! What did I do? I slapped him! "Do you think I was flirting?!" I bellowed. "You're wrong."

He didn't answer. He grabbed a handkerchief from the drawer then wrapped it into his bleeding right fist.

My Syaoran will feel lonely and alone again from now on. I did break his heart and it's too much. I won't be shocked if he'll leave Japan for Hongkong tomorrow. He stood up then opened the cabinet. There were only a few shirts and most of them are school uniforms. He pulled out a luggage then popped it open. He threw the shirts inside, where there were full of folded shirts, shorts, pants, etc.

I won't be shocked if he'll leave tomorrow... but what do this mean? I was shocked when I realized he's leaving...right now! "What are you planning?"

"I only came back to Japan for you but you've broken my heart." He stated, "MY mother didn't force me to go here. She wanted me to stay there, so now, I decided to go back. I'll get the flight for Hongkong leaving this evening. _Goodbye_."

What? Was he serious? I watched him packed his things thinking hard. He can get the flight anytime he wanted because he's rich. No. I won't have chance to see him again it that happens. I won't have the chance to think over my feelings for him. I won't have the chance to tell him that I loved him. Wait. I should tell that now before it's too late! Wait again. I loved him by 80 percent but I was having second thoughts by 20 percent. What should I do?

"I love you, Syaoran." I muttered as I found myself hugging his waist from his back. "I'm 80 percent sure about my feeling that's why I told you I don't know. Please don't leave. I can't let you step out of my life. Don't give up, now that you're near a hundred percent."

He faced me then hugged me tightly. "Is that why you're confused?" I nodded. "I'll behave more to get your other 20 percent."

I pulled myself away from him. "You won't leave anymore?"

"As long as you love me." He smiled then wiped his tears by the back of his left hand. "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"I won't forgive myself after I slapped you but I'll forgive you." I pressed my lips into his for a few seconds.

After that, we stared at each other's smiling eyes. It has been a long morning for us. We fought off, shouted, confessed then kissed. After all that has happened, he's still not my boyfriend...sigh...

------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: All's well and ends well. I'm hoping for your reviews. The more reivews I received, the faster I update .**


	5. A Thing Going On

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all those kind reviews. I hope you'll continue reviewing this fic... I know you're fond of it. That's why I continue writing this. Please don't get tired of reading and reviewing or else this will be stopped. I really mean it. Your reviews are the only ones forcing me to write more... As long as there are people who enjoy my work, I'll continue. So... please be kind! Hehehe c",)

**Thanks:**

**MALOiDemz cOOL **

**lacus**

**okabe-angel**

**anna**

**rb8**

**kenshinlover2002**

**ss-cherryblossom**

**silent-angel510**

**Ms. Sakura Moon**

**Illusion Dragon**

**Killer2be**

**Chapter 5:**

**A THING GOING ON**

Our cute couple finally get moving to reach the flower farm in time. It was a quarter to ten that time when they walked out of the house. Syaoran held Sakura's hand while walking down the busy street to the bus stop. They encountered a group of boys and girls, who appeared to be their classmates after they knew their faces.

Mika, a girl with very long blonde hair, hurried to talk to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura! Hello, Li!"

Both Sakura and Syaoran pulled their hand from each other and said, "Hi, Mika!"

They noticed another four of their classmates came up to them. Two of them are boys. A boy and a girl went into a nearby store and left.

"I don't know you're going out with Sakura." Jiro told Syaoran, "Anyways, you seem to be close friends for just a few weeks."

"Jiro's right." A high-pitched voice named Natsumi pointed out. "But I think you know each other a long time ago. And a friend of mine from the other section told me that you have a relationship."

"We knew each other since we're kids." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Who told you that thing?" Sakura asked. "Since when?"

"Only last night." Natsumi smiled, "About eight in the evening. My friend told me to pass the news, so I did."

"What?" Syaoran and Sakura blurted out.

"I received a phone call too last night and I didn't believe that at fist but it sounds true." Mika agreed.

"Me, too." Jiro sighed. "Oh girls, isn't it obvious? They knew each other for ages! But is it really true, Li?"

"Yeah." Syaoran answered before Sakura could. "She's mine."

Sakura stared at him open mouthed.

Sakura's POV

What was he saying? A lie! Syaoran was smirking on me. I can't contradict him, no one will believe me.

"Really?" Natsumi shrieked. "Don't be shy about it, Sakura. By the way, where are you going?"

Jiro and Mika suddenly grabbed both Natsumi's arms and dragged her away.

"Forgive her." Jiro said as he dragged Natsumi. "She love to interfere people."

"Just enjoy." Said Mika.

Syaoran and I reached the bus stop. I wasn't comfortable with him now as we waited for the bus. He tried to hold my hand several times but I didn't let him to. I put both of my hands into my pockets. I know he know how I was feeling.

"You don't like my idea?" He asked staring at the sky.

"Not at all!" I said simply.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I'll pretend?" He smiled at me. Oh! His smile made me forgive him. "It's now 10 o'clock. Forget about the bus and we'll ride the taxi."

"I can't remember that I said yes!" I said. "And what are you saying that we'll ride a taxi? I don't have much money."

"I do have." He boasted.

"I didn't force you to come and dictate all I got to do." I stubbornly looked at his eyes. "Wait – OUCH!"

Syaoran pulled my arm and brought me in between the two buildings from the bus stop. It was dark here.

"What are you doing?" I pulled my arm.

"Look. If you'll take the bus, I won't come along with you at the flower farm at all." Syaoran put out his cellphone from his pocket and stared at it. "It's already 10:00 and 3 hours ride. We'll probably get there by 1 p.m. We won't enjoy ourselves!"

"Go." I insisted, "I'll ride the bus and go home. So what if I arrive there by 1? I don't care if you don't enjoy but I certainly will!"

"Fine. I won't come." He smirked, "but don't tell me when you come home that someone made fun of you or snatched your wallet. I'll have a good laugh at that. I'm positive that you'll arrive home at night, not in the afternoon."

I stayed silent. He had a point. I don't wanna walk alone at night in the streets. No one will protect me, unless I got Syaoran with me, I know he will. My temper finally went down.

"Ok, we'll ride the taxi." I sighed. "I think I won't eat my lunch there or I won't buy a souvenir. I don't have enough money, now. If only you've told me when we're still on my room."

Syaoran's POV

"You can have your lunch, souvenir and even a photo!" I smiled. "And then we'll ride a taxi when we'll go home."

He he. Let's see if she'll accept the offer floating on my mind right now.

"How?" she frowned.

"Promise me to go out for a date tonight." I smirked. Yay! I asked her! Wonder if she'll say _yes_...

"I'll love to!" Sakura threw her arms around my neck. "Your status in my heart will increase by... let's see. About one percent?"

"One percent?" I released her. "Make it ten."

"It depends on how you'll make my heart happy." She laughed then we went towards the road again. We rode a taxi and gave directions.

---oOo---

We arrived at the flower farm in time for the lunch. As Sakura stepped out of the taxi, I could feel the happiness inside of her. She was looking and pointing at different directions and saying things to me. I was not paying attention. I was thinking. Was she happy because of the flower farm or me? I blinked.

"Syaora?" Sakura waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear what I say?" Sakura asked, "I asked you if we could have our lunch now."

I smiled, "Of course, my dear."

"My dear?" she raised an eyebrow, "My dear? Where did that come from?"

"Sorry." I quickly answered. "Don't mind me."

"Ok." Sakura looped her arm into mine and pulled me towards the flower farm's entrance. "C'mon."

I was staring at her while we're heading to the restaurant. Oh my Sakura... if only I can only call you mine. I shook my head. Twenty percent was foolishness. She only wants me to suffer more...

We entered the restaurant when I noticed a familiar girl with wavy raven hair. Only few people were eating inside. Before I knew it, Sakura dashed towards that girl. I ran after her.

"Tomoyo!" she embraced her from her back. "I missed you!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo stood, "Have a seat."

I didn't move as they kissed each other's cheek. My eyes dropped at a certain boy eating with Tomoyo. Sakura pulled my hand.

"C'mon, let's sit." Sakura said.

I nodded and pulled a chair for her then I sat beside her.

"Fancy meeting you, Syaoran." Eriol smiled, "What a nice day to accidentally meet old friends."

"Eriol's right." Tomoyo turned to me. "Did you just meet here? I'm so happy that I've seen you again, Sakura. I missed my friends until one day, Eriol became my neighbor."

"No," I answered flatly.

"I thought you're at Hongkong." Eriol glared over me. "Why did you return?"

"Wow!" Sakura clapped her hands before I could answer. "So, Tomoyo and Eriol became neighbors! Well, we are too!"

Tomoyo frowned with a "What?"

I started to feel uneasy. "She's my classmate."

"And why did you come here together?" she snapped.

Sakura and I exchanged nervous looks. No one of us dared to answer the question.

"Of course, they're _friends_..." Eriol smirked at me. What was he thinking? Can he still read my mind?

I can't let this happen. Eriol was too nosy. "And why did you come here together, Eriol?" I picked on.

Sakura was very silent to Tomoyo's response. Erion simply rolled his eyes.

"Because..." Tomoyo blushed. "We'll tell you later but for now, let's eat."

The lunchtime passed. Sakura and Tomoyo were talking to each other all the time. They were walking ahead of us pointing at flowers with yellow color.

I sighed, "Girls love flowers, don't they?" I turned to Eriol at my right, who was smiling at the two beautiful ladies in front.

"It's because flowers are as lovely as they are." Eriol pushed his glasses.

I sighed again, "Sakura is lovelier than a flower." I looked at Sakura in the grass, taking picture of Tomoyo.

"No time to quarrel over this." Eriol shook his head. "Of course you'll praise Sakura than _my_ Tomoyo."

I froze. What did he say? My Tomoyo? I looked at him curiously.

"Don't throw those looks at me." He said calmly. "You heard it right – _my Tomoyo_. She's funny sometimes and make me surprise. Look at her, she's wearing pale blue."  
  
I turned my head at Tomoyo. She's wearing a pale blue short-sleeved dress, which fell smoothly on his knees. Her hair was let down freely.

"She knew I would wear blue too." Eriol pointed on his closed-neck, blue long sleeves. "Even that simple thing made me smile, too."

"You fancy her?" I asked jokingly.

"More than fancy." Eriol answered me seriously. "Sweet Tomoyo is only mine and I love her."

My jaws dropped. "You mean – you mean – she's your-"

"Girlfriend." Eriol stared at me with those don't-be-shocked eyes.

My spirits dropped. Eriol was lucky for having her as a girlfriend but I was lucky too for having Sakura as a – _friend._

"Why did you fell suddenly lonely?" Eriol asked as we follow the girls walked towards a bridge.

"You're so lucky."

"Don't say that, you have _your_ Sakura." Eriol laughed and put his hands on his pockets.

"She's not yet mine." I confessed.

"Don't worry." He patted my back. "I sensed that she'll be yours soon. Just be patient. Sweet Tomoyo is too nice for me when I became close with her as neighbors. At first, I thought of her as shy lady like she used to be but she always invite me into her house to eat. She's a good cook and I suddenly realized that she is special for me..."

Eriol began telling his story.

/FLASHBACK/

Eriol was sitting in a porch where he could see lots of flowers in Tomoyo's garden. He turned to Tomoyo at his right, who was telling stories about her bestfriend, Sakura.

"I really missed her and I want to see her again." Tomoyo sniffed and sliced a cake to put in Eriol's plate. "It's nice to see you back, Eriol, from England. I treated you as a friend ever since we're young."

"I know." Eriol held Tomoyo's soft hands at the table making her blush. "Let's don't talk about her. Let's talk about us."

Tomoyo stood, "Anything, what is it?" she drew back her hand.

"You know that I love you, Tomoyo." Eriol stood and reached out for her hand, "If you opened my heart right now, you'll see a name written on it bottom –"

"Don't tell me that Eriol, please." Tomoyo begged.

"But that's the truth." Eriol stared at Tomoyo's watery eyes. "I don't care if you refuse my love. All I want to do is to tell you to free my feelings for the most wonderful girl I've ever known."

Tears slipped down Tomoyo's face.

"I know you won't ever love me back but I have to tell you this words." Eriol exhaled and tightened his grip to Tomoyo's hand. "I love you."

More tears crawled down Tomoyo's face. "Eriol... forgive me..."

Eriol let go of her hand with watery eyes too. "I guess I have to go. Thanks for your friendship, sweet Tomoyo. I do understand your situation." He wiped his tears before it fell down.

Eriol turned back and about to go. He walked several steps towards the gate while Tomoyo stayed still, crying. When Eriol was halfway towards the gate, he raised his hand in the air and waved, "Goodbye, sweet Tomoyo."

Tomoyo quickly raised her head and ran towards him. He threw herself to embrace his back then buried her face. She cried hard, "Please don't go. You misunderstood what I said. I told you to forgive me because I don't have any plan to tell you my feelings, for you might laugh at me. Now, I know you won't."

Eriol faced her and hugged her too. "Do you love me as I love you? Answer me, sweet Tomoyo. Stop crying. I hate to see you cry."

"These are tears of joy, Eriol." Tomoyo smiled. "I do. I do love you."

Eriol lifted up Tomoyo's chin and kissed her lips softly. The birds sang and the branches of the tree swayed gracefully, sign of agree.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

"It's nice to hear your short story.." I sighed. Sakura and Tomoyo sat below a tree and we followed them.

"Short story?" Eriol blurted out. "You just don't know what really happened. It took me a year to tell herthat! How dare you say that to me!"

"Fine." I held my hands up. "You still don't know my story. Contradiction to what you're saying, I told Sakura a million times about my feelings but you see we're not yet together."  
  
"Bro, your big day will arrive too." Eriol pushed again his glasses.

Eriol and I sat beside the girls. The only different was, they sat close together, while I was like a mile away from Sakura.

"How sweet of you to see!" Sakura clapped her hands. "You fit together. You're lucky Tomoyo. I wish I was, too."

I whistled looking at the sky and pretended not to be listening.

Sakura's POV

Tomoyo put her hands into her lap. "But you're lucky enough with Syaoran..."

I jerked my head towards Syaoran, who was sitting a meter away from me. I knew he was listening to our conversation. I wanted to talk to him but how? I can't think of any topic. Besides, he was very quiet and I knew he felt a bit sad.

I moved closer and closer until my shoulder touched his. "Yeah. I'm lucky enough." What? What did I say?

Syaoran stopped whistling and frowned at me. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course!" I said.

"You're not lying?"

"Do you want me to change what I've said?" I laughed. Then I suddenly felt him wrap his arms around me.

He tightened his hug and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, my Sakura. You know how much I love you and you made me smile about what you've said. It's nice to hear that you're lucky to have me."

"Oh, that's nothing." I smiled.

Syaoran released me. "No. It's not. It costs another percent up."

"What?" I frowned and stood up. "Okay, two percent will do."

"Two? Why two? Make it five." Syaoran stood up too.

"That's my decision." I playfully replied. I turned back and I saw Eriol and Tomoyo gone. "Where are they, Syaoran?"

"Don't know..." Syaoran shrugged, "Maybe somewhere. Like that tree, for instance." He pointed another tree.

I saw a pale blue dress exactly like Tomoyo's, standing behind the tree Syaoran pointed. "C'mon." I grabbed Syaorans's hand and pulled him.

"Don't interfere other people's business." He insisted as we went closer to the tree.

"What business?" I wondered and continued to pull him.

"Don't be too silly Sakura." Syaoran replied, "You know what I mean, what two lovers are – you know – doing alone..."

"What? You're the one who's silly." We reached the tree and I saw Tomoyo standing back, where Eriol was kissing her. Her hands were encircled on his neck and Eriol's were n here waist.

"Like kissing..." Syaoran continued.

Tomoyo and Eriol broke from their kiss and released each other. Their eyes widened when they saw us.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Do you have a relationship?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriol held Tomoyo's hand and walked towards us. "What you see is what you get."

"But... but... you didn't tell me." I explained.

"Well, you didn't ask." Tomoyo laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you don't have a thing going on between you. I thought Syaoran already reconstructed his courage from Hongkong to ask you. Eriol just pulled me here and told me the whole thing."

"Donn't be shocked Sakura." Syaoran put his hand onto my waist.

I felt ashamed. Tomoyo was now a beautiful lady with her Eriol. And me, who did I get? Syaoran, who love me, but I didn't accept his love yet. What if the day comes when he gets tired of courting poor in spirit girl Sakura? I can't let that happen. I sighed deeply looking into the ground.

"Please excuse us." Eriol bowed his head then pulled Tomoyo's hand away from us. "We'll just having a look around the farm. If ever we won't meet until sunset, just visit my house or Tomoyo's. This is the address." He threw a calling card to Syaoran, who caught it with his right hand.

"W-wait..." I began.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked away. Tomoyo waved at me and Syaoran. "We'll meet again, Sakura! See you next time!"

With that, they left. I was looking into the ground sadly and I knew Syaoran was worried. My eyes started to dim and it was painful, as I was holding back the tears. Syaoran faced me and held my shoulder. He shook my body, but I stayed silent. Tears slowly crept down my face and I still don't want to lift my face to wipe the tears. Syaoran came close to me then wrapped my body slowly with his arms. I rested my head into his shoulder then cried.

"Hush, Sakura." Syaoran muttered, "Even though I don't know the reason, you should stop crying."

I sobbed hardly. "Tomoyo has changed. Is it because Eriol is always with her? Or she has already forgotten me?"

"Don't say that." Syaoran rubbed my back. "Ok, go on if you want to cry. My shoulders are strong enough for you to lean on. I won't care if my shirt will be soaked, as long as I'm here for you, my Sakura..."

-------------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------------------

A/N: Please people... more reviews... I'm troubled and your reviews will be the only ones to comfort my feelings... I can't continue this if I receive fewer reviews ;.


	6. Don't Go Breakin' My Heart

A/N: Thanks people... You really made me happy... For all the readers out there, please review because I'm running out of confidence to continue this. By the way, I've inserted the lyrics of Don't Go Breakin' My Heart by: Anne Hathaway and Jesse McCartney. If you like my story, you'll review...

**Thanks:**

**Ms. Sakura Moon **

**annasakura**

**silent-angel510 **

Maih

**dragonspirit888**

**chikichiki**

**Illusion Dragon**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Black-Fire-Dragon-15**

**SwEeTnesS-4u**

**Chapter 6:**

**DON'T GO BREAKIN' MY HEART**

The long flower farm day has finished. Sakura and Syaoran went home about past seven in the evening. Sakura was too lonely to talk and decided to go to her room alone. Syaoran followed her but they were both not talking to each other. Sakura closed the door after Syaoran entered the room.

Syaoran's POV

Sakura dived into her bed. I rarely saw her smile this afternoon after what we had just discovered. I shook my head while looking at her. Of course, as a friend, I don't want her to be sad. I missed her smile.

I walked towards her bed and sat on it. "Are you hungry, Sakura? Want something to eat?" I asked.

She shook her head then buried her face on her pillow as she was lying flat on her stomach at bed.

"Cheer up." I stroke her hair. "Forget about them. You're suppose to be happy for your best friend, Tomoyo."

Sakura lifted her head. "I am."

"So, what in the world you're lonely for?" I asked skeptically.

"You do understand me, Syaoran?" Sakura sat beside me and asked me with a soft voice, "You do, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked her again. "I'm just wondering."

"I'm feeling all alone." She muttered in her breath. "People around me are having personal reasons to stay away. Father, Touya and Tomoyo left me. I won't be surprised if you'll go away too."

I turned my head quickly to her. "Of course not. How many times I've told you that I care for you? Are those not enough? You are not alone because I'm always here for you and you know that."

Sakura looked up to me too. She stared unblinkingly at me and a smile was formed into her lips. In a moment, she slipped her arms around my waist and her head on my chest. I put my right hand into her shoulder.

"I knew I could count on you." Sakura remarked.

"Anything for you, my Sakura..."

I hid my smile from her. That hug lasted for a few minutes. We released each other silently.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" I asked again just to make sure.

"I think," She started, "We'll have to eat now."

A smirk was formed in my lips.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Can you still remember your promise this morning?" I was trying hard not to smile while I was watching her to think deeply and then she clapped her hands.

"The... the... date?" Sakura raised both of her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm too tired for a date tonight. I want to rest. Can we make it sometime?"

Oh... too bad... "Okay..." I felt disappointed. "For now, just rest. I'm worried about you. Just don't mind Eriol and Tomoyo, for they're together. You're suppose to be happy."

"Maybe next week." Sakura stood and leaned on the open window. "I just can't believe that shy Tomoyo already have a boyfriend. Eriol is handsome and I admit that since the day he kissed my hand when we're still in grade school. Say, Syaoran, why do you like me?"

I gulped. "I'm madly in love with you because I can't avoid your kindness since we're young. I can't get you out of my head! I can't almost sleep well at night."

Sakura turned her head back to the window. I stood up and went towards her. The wind blew through the open window. "It's because you're simply being you." I slipped my arms into her waist and rested my chin into her shoulder. "I could have ask other girls in school to be my girlfriend easily but I didn't, because you're the one I like. Do you understand?"

Sakura's eyes met mine and nodded. I looked up the bland evening sky, no stars at all. We were both silent when suddenly, the neighbors in front of this house turned the radio on a higher volume, like they were trying to disturb all people in the block. You supposed this music might be rock but it wasn't.

A: Don't go breakin' my heart

_**J: I couldn't if I tried**_

_**A: Oh, honey, if I get restless**_

_**J: Baby you're not the kind**_

_**A: Ooh... Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)**_

_**J: Right from the start**_

_**A: I gave you my heart**_

_**J: Oh, baby**_

_**B: You know I gave you my heart**_

I knew Sakura was listening to the music. I was looking at her still my chin on her shoulder. We both blinked and returned to reality when someone from the neighborhood shouted.

"Lower the volume! If you don't want to sleep, let others sleep!"

We both laughed then the music died away.

"Did you hear that song?" Sakura put her palm in my head.

"How come I didn't? It's deafening." I joked.

"It suits us." She laughed. "You know that song?"

"I'm not a dimwit, Sakura. Of course, I do." I laughed.

"Don't go breakin' my heart," Sakura sang. Her eyes were dancing.

"I couldn't if I tried." I continued the song.

---oOo---

Weekends come and go, like weekdays, quickly. A sunny Thursday morning greeted me as I opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed Sakura's bed empty.

"Good morning, Syaoran." Sakura pulled my blanket.

"Morning." I yawned. "Let's get moving or else we'll be late."

After an hour of rush, Sakura and I left the house and locked it. We walked down the street to go to school.

Sakura's POV

Syaoran was very silent as we walked. I wanted him to talk. The easiest topic I could think by that moment was...

"I love the weather today." I said dreamily. "Everything's so fine. I hope our schoolmates too will stop talking nonsense about us and just ignore everything."

We turned left into a street. "I hope so." Syaoran replied. "Ken and Xiale spread out the gossip as quick as the wind. And you know how highschool gossip works..."

I smiled. I like Syaoran that way. We entered the school grounds and we noticed students whispering into each other like what they did last Monday until yesterday and upto now.

"Syaoran..." I began nervously. All eyes were staring at us. Being popular at school was fun but not on this way. I was the Cheering Squad's cheerleader and Syaoran was the captain of the Soccer Team. Unfortunately, no one noticed that. The thing Ken and Xiale planned worked out well and considered successful. Now, the whole school was having fun talking about the '_relationship going on' _between Syaoran and I.

"I don't know what Kinomoto has done to the Soccer Team's Captain Li." A girl, we passed by, muttered to her friend.

"Strange." Her friend stared at me eye to eye. I drew my attention back to Syaoran but their voice was too loud. "Too bad. Li looks cute. He doesn't deserve a girl like her."

I stopped walking from what I've heard. Does the girl mean what she said? I noticed Syaoran stopped walking too and looked around the students. Don't I deserve to be his?

A boy shouted over his friend on his front, "I think arrogant Li only wanted to break Kinomoto's heart. Kinomoto is a weak type of girl."

"Yeah right." His friend replied loud enough for us to hear. "One of his collections, maybe. Poor Kinomoto. She'll know her mistake someday and I'd love to see that."

More whisperings, laughter and conversation echoed. We didn't move, we stayed still on our place. My eyes began to water. I hate this moment. I was embarrassed in front of too many people.

"What's your problem?" Syaoran snarled at them. "Mind your own business! Where's the fun in hurting other people's feelings?!"

The noise died away. No one could stare at me as I looked at them. Syaoran held my hand.

"You know what you are to be called?" Syaoran roared in anger, "Hopeless persons! By the way, thanks for ruining our day."

Syaoran pulled my hand towards our classroom, where our classmates were. They were all very quiet. I knew they heard what Syaoran has said because the windows were open and they might have ran back to their seats when they saw us coming.

"Please," Syaoran said calmly, "understand our situation. Don't make things worse. What's wrong with our relationship?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"We understand..." They said in chorus.

"Thanks friends." Syaoran dragged me into our chair.

The bell rang and our adviser, Ms. Chin entered the room and started the class.

I turned my head out the window and stared at the blue sky with cumulus clouds. Hours had passed and the clouds had turned into nimbus. I frowned. I hope it won't rain, I got no umbrella...

Syaoran's POV

At the end of the day, rain poured heavily outside the school. Sakura and I were now walking towards our locker. We stopped in front of mine after we went into hers to change shoes. I opened my locker and brought out my shoes to replace the current one. She leaned back into the locker staring blankly at the floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly, "Tell me."

She looked at me, "I'm wondering, Syaoran. How are we suppose to ger home with this kind of weather?"

"I don't know." I replied as we walked out of the building. We reached the door and there we stopped, to think any idea that would get us home dry. Sakura sighed and looped her arms into mine.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'll run home to get an umbrella and return to pick you up." I smiled. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

Sakura thought for a while. Then she tightened her looped arms into mine. "No. I wouldn't let you. You might get sick. And I don't want to stay here alone. We'll run home together."

Bingo! So she cared for me after all! "Ok."

We ran home hand in hand along the streets. We're soaked but the rain became heavier and we can't see the way clearly. We stopped running and stood below a waiting shed, shivering.

"What a day!" Sakura remarked, trembling. "Sunny then rainy. We're bit farther from my house."

"Let's stop by my house to rest. It's over there." I pointed a house in front of us then we ran towards it.

I unlocked the door and we entered my humble house. I ran towards the cabinet and dropped my bag to the floor while Sakura dropped hers too and sat in my chair.

Sakura's arms were wrapped into her body and trembling badly. I opened the cabinet and brought out two towels, two shirts, two pants and two pairs of socks. I walked towards her while removing my polo shirt.

"D-don't d-do t-that i-in f-front o-of m-me..." Sakura muttered. Her body was shivering.

I ignored her and put on a new shirt. I kneeled in front of sitting Sakura and held out a towel. She accepted it and wrapped it into her body.

"Here." I threw a shirt over her. "Wear that. You might get cold or worse, fever. Go."

She hesitated. "I can't... T-turn b-back p-please..."

I threw pants over her too and went to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and changed my pants. A moment later, I went out and I saw Sakura with my loose long sleeves, which were green and khaki pants. I was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants too. I walked towards her, who was now sitting on my bed.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She smiled and held my hand. I sat beside her. "That's nothing. I'll do anything for you. Do you want a tea? I'll get you to make you warm."

"No, thanks." She threw her arms around me. "Syaoran... Thanks for always being there. Thanks for fighting for me this morning in front of the whole school. Thanks for your kindness and love."

I hugged her back. "You're very much welcome."

"I want you to be my side always - "

The phone rang. I released her and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran?" A man's voice asked on the other line.

"This is Sakura's father." Mr. Kinomoto said, "I've been calling our house but no one's home. Is Sakura there?"

I turned to Sakura. "She is here. We came from school and stopped by here."

"I got some favor to ask you." He paused, "Touya will work on the beach resort permanently and he'll stay there much longer and this meeting that I was attending will take months to finish or even a year. Touya will return during holidays. Is it okay if you'll move on our house and live there with Sakura?"

"Uhm... I think you have to ask her first, sir." I replied politely.

"But you do agree?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. Give the phone to her, please?" he asked again.

I gave the phone to her as he said. Sakura talked to him and nodded several times then finally hung up the phone.

"Oh, Syaoran! You'll now live in my house! I'm so happy!" she threw her arms into my neck causing us to lost balance and collided into my bed.

I was lying flat on my back with her on my chest. We stared each other for a moment then she stood. Oh... I think I was blushing right now.

"S-sorry." She said blushing too.

"I understand. Now we have to pack things to move to your house." I stood. "Are you okay, my Sakura?"

Her mood changed. She was not smiling anymore. "You're being much possessive, Syaoran. I'm not yet yours. And the school was now making fun of us like couples. I don't like the idea about pretending to be your girlfriend at all..."

I lost my strength. I lay down my bed with arms and legs spread widely staring at the ceiling. Maybe Sakura loved me but can't stand to be her boyfriend. Or she doesn't love me at all. "Why Sakura? I thought you love me but now you're showing vice versa. Okay. I'll stop pretending but I won't stop loving you. It hurts when sometimes you don't care."

She sat beside me. "Stop you foolishness, Syaora."

"Foolishness?!" I shouted looking at her on my left. "You call my love foolishness?"

Sakura put her hand on my chest to lower my temper. "Non. I mean stop thinking I don't care for you. It's pure foolishness because you know I really care."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. But you're not telling me how much you love me. You won't even say '_I love you_' if I won't force you. I think you're only saying that to calm me down. You're only forced by - "

Before I knew it, she lowered herself and kissed my lips softly. I was shocked. I didn't ever imagine her kissing me like this. I thought she doesn't want me to kiss her but what was she doing right now? My eyes were wide open and I can see her eyelashes clearly. I didn't close my eyes. Wow! This was heaven.

Sakura rested her head next into mine and said, "I do love you, Syaoran and please don't doubt about it."

She sat upright then stood. She was blushing hardly and I thought for a while that she might go crazy. I jumped out of my bed and stood beside her.

"Thank you, Sakura." I muttered.

She stared at me and smiled. "I love you, Syaoran and you don't have to force me to say it."

I opened the cabinet happily and took out all my things to put into the luggage. Sakura helped me doing it until we finished the whole process. I pulled my luggage towards the door and picked my school bag.

"Wait." Sakura pointed our wet uniforms and picked them. "Where are we going to put this?"

The luggage was waterproof so I took it from Sakura and rested it at the top of the luggage.

"I can't believe your dad trusted me to be with you." I held her hand. "I mean, you're alone. I'm a boy and you're a girl."  
  
"Because you're not like the other boys..." Sakura smiled.

"Oh Sakura, when will you be my girlfriend?" I asked impatiently. "How many percent left?"

Sakura's eyebrows me then smiled. "Ten. Because you're so sweet to lend me this clothes. I'm touched and thankful."

"Ten?" I asked happily." Then when will you be mine?"

"Sometime in the future." Sakura laughed then paused, "About ten years from now."

I smiled, "Too soon. How about half a century?"

We laughed together then left the house locked towards my temporary house of dreams...

------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------------

A/N: I've told you, the feeling is mutual. People, I know you've been reading this for ages, so PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know about your reactions, suggestions and comments then email me, okay? Halloween's over but I'm trick or treating around not for candies but... REVIEWS. Go on.


	7. The Mansion

**A/N: **I'm afraid this fic is near to its end... As I've written on the previous chapter, there's only 10 percent left for Syaoran. And 10 percent will take almost a chapter and then – finished. I felt discourage. There are fewer people reviewing, so I think I got to end this immediately for those who're patient reading this. To my reviewers who always review and make me smile... a huge THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I love you all!

Thanks:

Melaniemelmelgirl – thanks for the review. I'm so touched.

silent-angel510 – hehehe. Thanks!

AhnigurL – you love the scenes? Well, thanks a bunch!

rb8 – syaoran really have to wait if he love sakura.

Illusion Dragon – thanks for your very long review.

kenshinlover2002 – hehehe. You'll find out soon. Keep on reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 7:**

**THE MANSION**

Sakura and Syaoran entered the house then placed Syaoran's things to her room.

They shared household chore everyday. As the weeks went by, they grew closer and closer to each other. One day, a day before their Christmas vacation, a postman knocked into the Kinomoto's residence. Sakura opened the door.

"A mail for Miss Sakura Kinomoto." The postman handed an envelope to Sakura.

Sakura accepted it then closed the door behind her as the postman left. She ran towards the dining room where Syaoran was vacuuming the floor.

"Syaoran!" She ran towards him but the floor was well polished making her slide down her butt on the floor. "Ouch!"

Syaoran laughed then held his hand to help Sakura stand. "Overexcited, what is it?"

"Look." Sakura stood hunch-backed. "I got a letter from Tomoyo, Syaoran. Who wouldn't be excited? I'll open it now and read it immediately." She opened the envelope then unfolded the paper inside.

Sakura rolled her eyes line by line through the letter with Syaoran over her shoulder trying to read it.

_**Dearest Sakura,**_

_**Christmas is coming near and I can't bear to have it without my best friend. The thing you're thinking right now can come true – stay here with us! I'm referring to Eriol and I in the word 'us'.**_

_**Sakura, I'll be extremely happy if you can come. I miss you so much. Of course, you can bring Syaoran with you – I know your Christmas will be incomplete without him. I'm expecting you tomorrow.**_

_**Hoping,**_

_**Tomoyo**_

Sakura folded the letter. "Tomorrow? How does she know that this will arrive today?"

"She mailed it two days ago, I suppose." Syaoran guessed, "But that doesn't matter."

"Say, Syaoran, do you want to come?" Sakura looked at him with please-say-yes eyes.

"Why not?"

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran went into Tomoyo's house exactly in the morning before the sun went up. They reached Tomoyo's house just in time for breakfast. The house was luxurious and like before, Sakura dreamt to live into a palace-like house someday.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Eriol's voice came their way. The two turned their head seeing Eriol waving his hand into the air sitting with Tomoyo and having breakfast in the garden. "Over here!"

Sakura and Syaoran walked towards them. Tomoyo offered them a seat in front of them then ordered her maid to prepare foods for them.

Syaoran's POV 

We sat together as we ate the breakfast. We finished it quietly. After that, Tomoyo led us to the living room and talked about everything she wished. Eriol was holding her hand while they told their stories.

On the other hand, Sakura was sitting about a foot away from me. I stared at her as Tomoyo and she talked. Oh! How lovely Sakura was!

"Hey Syaoran!" Eriol snapped. I blinked.

"Yes?" I pretended to be listening.

"Wanna leave the lovely girls here alone to talk about the things they used to talk about?" Eriol stood.

"Sure." I stood too then followed him.

"Don't worry. Sakura will be fine. I know you'll worry about her." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura blushed.

"Come back soon, okay?" Sakura smiled at me shyly.

I forced a smile. I followed Eriol until we reached a pond in the backyard. We're both silent as we sat beside it.

"It's fine." I sighed. "She's now my best friend, you know."

He pushed his glasses. "Best friends? If I were you, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend."

"I've asked her a million times already." I replied. If you know my feeling right now, you'll probably feel sorry for me.

"You're slow!" Eriol laughed.

I felt my temper rose. How can he speak to me like that? Was he insulting me or what? "Stop it."

"Oh, don't get mad at me." Eriol patted my back. "You're my friend, so I can't let you feel what you're feeling right now. Look friend, Syaoran. I'm here not to insult you but to help you. If you take the little advice of mine, everything will be okay. So, tell me if you want to hear it or I'll leave you here and be sorry forever?"

I glared at him. "Okay. What's your not-so-clever idea?"

Eriol grinned at me widely. "Girls love romantic things." I nodded, listening carefully. "And they want to feel that they're special - "

"I've been showing her that - "

Eriol held a hand into my mouth. "Reactions can be told later. For now, just listen. What was I saying a while ago?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off.

"Oh I remember," Eriol continued. "Girls want to feel that they're special, not by ordinary things. If your girl is special, show her by giving her special things, taking her to romantic places and everything! Are you listening?"

I nodded a little. "I'll take your advice."

---oOo---

The next day, Eriol and I ask permits from Tomoyo and Sakura to go to the mall by ourselves. Don't get me wrong, this was a part of Eriol's advice.

"Okay." Tomoyo smiled at us. "Take care, Eriol and I'll miss you. Don't forget to call or even text me, okay?"

"Sure, my Tomoyo." Eriol kissed her lips softly. "Goodbye."

I watched Sakura secretly. Wonder if she'll even say goodbye. She simply smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol without a word. I sighed.

Eriol and I walked towards the gate when Sakura shouted, "Take care of yourself, Syaoran! And come back soon!"

My heart leapt. I waved at her. It has only been fifteen minutes when we arrived at the town's mall. Eriol and I entered it to look around.

"The first thing for you to learn, is to know what to give a girl." Eriol entered a store full of stuff toys.

I looked around. The store was small but full of big and small fluffy animal toys. They're all different in color, from the lighter to the darker stuffs in the shelves.

A saleslady came up, she's shorter than I was but she looked like a lady in her thirties. "Anything can I help you, sir?"

Eriol nodded, "Do you have anything for a cheerful girl?"

The saleslady led us to the next shelf. "The girl will be pleased, if you'll be the one to pick the toy up. But I prefer the stuffs on this shelf. Boys, about your age, usually go here to buy their girlfriends a girt."

"Ok." Eriol smiled at her.

I looked up the shelf. There's nothing unusual here to give to Sakura. I ran my eyes from toy to toy then I stopped. I saw a teddy bear as white as snow with a 'press here' sign on its tummy. I hurriedly picked it up.

"Wow, sir!" the saleslady exclaimed, "I knew you will! That bear is our best selling toy here! Press the 'press here' sign then speak after the tone. That will record your voice."

"Do you think she'll like it?" I stared at the bear. It was huge enough to hug.

"Of course, she will." The lady smiled. "It's wonderful. If you don't have the courage to tell her your feelings, the teddy bear will do it for you."

"I'll take it."

Eriol and I left the store as I carried a huge paper bag in my right hand. We passed many shops until Eriol stopped in front of a jewelry shop.

"Wait, Syaoran!" He walked inside the jewelry shop then leaned closer to the glass. "I'll buy my sweet Tomoyo a necklace."

As Eriol was choosing a necklace, I decided to take a look at the display. I don't know what to give a girl but luckily, Eriol was here to help. He have to buy Tomoyo a necklace.

I sat at the store's chair for customers when I accidentally saw a necklace with an S pendant. I jumped off my seat.

"Can I take a look on that necklace?" I pointed it out on the saleslady.

The lady brought it out for me to take a closer look. I ran my fingers on the pendant with little hearts around it. I've made up my mind to buy it when I noticed the tag price. My spirits dropped. It was very expensive.

The saleslady smiled, "Don't worry, sir. We have our Christmas Sale promo running since last week upto now. The necklace you're holding right now is on its half price."

---oOo---

Eriol and I went back to the mansion after I bought the necklace. He was almost running to embrace his Tomoyo.

"I got something for you." He whispered to Tomoyo.

They left me alone but I've shouted.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's on my library." Tomoyo shouted back.

I went straight into my room to rest. I lay back in my bed then unpacked the paper bag containing the teddy bear and the box containing the necklace.

I pressed the bear's tummy then muttered, "Sakura, you mean so much to me and let me say this again: I love you. I'm willing to wait for you – even forever."

Sakura's POV 

Tonight was the most awaited Christmas Eve. Tomoyo was listening to Christmas carols playing from the radio with Eriol. We've finished our meal an hour ago and we're waiting for the midnight. I went into my room and sat beside the fireplace. It was snowing outside.

I sighed as I watched the fire grow high and low, 'Syaoran isn't talking to me often these past few days. I miss him, though we met almost everywhere here and every time we talk. I think he's tired of me... I should've said 'yes' to him last time he asked me to be his...'

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

I didn't move my head to look at the door. I embraced my knees then shouted, "Come in."

The door opened and I heard it.

"Sakura."

I stood to face the person. My mouth dropped open. It was no other than Syaoran, whom I miss. I smiled.

"I'm here to say Merry Christmas in advance before anyone does." He walked towards me. "I wanted to be the first one to say that to you."

"Then Merry Christmas, too." I said. "What's that thing you're hiding?"

I wondered what was the big box he was hiding on his back. A Christmas present, perhaps. But I don't need a present right now, I need him. Oh... Syaoran...

-----------------------------------------------------oOo------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know Christmas was one and a half month from now, but I'm excited! I love Christmas! It makes me feel happy. From the carols to the lanterns... Oh! Wait! I've written another fic but it was ET. It's quite sad to write it every chapter because the story itself was sad... but you'll love it too. It's not your ordinary love story. Entitled: A Project Proposal. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. A Nightmare, A Book and A Dance

**A/N: **Hello there! It's nice to be back! Forgive me for not updating for a long time. I can't write a nice chapter if I don't have an idea to write about. I went on a field trip two weeks ago so the whole story writing went on a delay. Even we're on our way on the bus I kept thinking about the next chapter. See how this fic is taking me out of the world again? But without your heart-touching reviews, I won't be able to continue this. Remember what I've said last chapter? I might end this now. No, no, no, you brought my spirits up!

**gurla** – This story won't end in this chapter. I hope you'll review again.

**silent-angel510** – well... here's the next chapter.

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome** – thanks for loving my story! You can have the syaoran of your life blushing too!

**Ngoc1231 **– no please don't die yet... I won't let the suspense kill you.

**Mei fa-chan** – thanks for the review and I hope you'll review again.

**x A n G e L x** – the characters are cute and so are my story. X )

**Illusion Dragon** – hold your horses! Don't get mad at me. Here I am, updating.

**kenshinlover2002 **– no, Syaoran won't earn extra points this chapter. The story isn't on its Christmas Eve. Why? Read and find out. Anyway, keep on reviewing, I enjoy reading your reviews.

**Chapter 8:**

**A NIGHTMARE, A BOOK AND A DANCE**

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other's eyes for a while. Then finally Syaoran held the big box from his back to Sakura. She accepted it then started opening it.

Sakura's POV 

"Wait." Syaoran said before I can peek into the box's opening. "I think, it's not the box I'll give you. Yeah, right. It's smaller. Wait here, I'll get it from my room." He snatched it from me.

"Thanks for the gift. Ok, I'll wait." I smiled.

"Um... I want to say this," he smirked, "You're my only one and I love you. Wait there."

"I - " I started to reply but he fled from the door I wanted to tell him I love him too but in a second I heard a –

BANG.

I shrieked. Wait, that's a gunshot. And it's deafening. Maybe it's somewhere near. My mind started to panic. Then I heard something-heavy fall to the floor. I ran outside the door to see.

"SYAORAN!" I yelled at the same time, I held him close to my arms. His eyes were wide open but blood came streaming from his chest. I sobbed. "Hold on. Who did this?"

He tried to answer but a big man cut our conversation. He was holding a gun on his hand and it was pointed directly on me before I could speak, he fired it.

I shrieked as I closed my eyes.

---oOo---

I opened my eyes still shrieking. Sweats were flowing from my forehead coldly. I looked around.

I saw lots of books on shelves in this very large tidy room. I looked down – a book was lying open in my front. I wiped my face with the back of my hand as I looked outside the window. It wasn't midnight – the sun was about to set. I turned my head in every direction – no sign of Syaoran of the gunman. I tried to remember what happened a while ago.

I blinked. It wasn't snowing right now. It wasn't midnight. It wasn't Christmas Eve. It was only December's first week. Everything was just a nightmare. I sighed, thankfully.

"Sakura!" Syaoran burst from the door, "What happened?"

I ran towards him then embraced him without a word.

"Is there a problem?"

I cried. Tears flowed down my cheeks. "I dreamt of you shot by a gunman, Syaoran. It looks so real. I thought I'm dead by now. He fired his gun but I woke up. It looks so real... It looks so real..." I sobbed harder on his shoulder.

Syaoran stroked my back. "Don't cry. It's just a nightmare and I'm now here."

"Promise me not to leave me." I beg.

"I've promised that before." Syaoran replied.

"I'm afraid." I continued shivering. "I thought I'll never see you again alive. I regret all those times I want to make you go away."

"Just promise me," Syaoran started. "Not to drive me away."

"I promise." I smiled, "please don't leave me. Stay here."

"Why?"

"Because... because," I began but I couldn't find enough words to tell him. Why do I want him to stay? Stupid nightmare. I wish I hadn't dreamt of it. Think, Sakura, think. Why?

"Ok, I will." Syaoran released me. I bet he noticed me sweating a lot. "It's so dark here. Why didn't you turn on the lights, how come you're reading a book on this place?"

My tears stopped falling. I looked around the library. Yeah, it's true – it's dark already. The sun had set and the moon was starting to rise. Syaoran turned on the witch then in a second, about eight florescent gave us light. He walked towards the open book, which I've been reading before I've fallen asleep.

"Are you reading this?" Syaoran picked it up then read the cover, "_An A-Z Guide to Useless Inventions_"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I'm bored since you left with Eriol this morning, so I asked Tomoyo about her mini library for me to read books. She led me here but refused to stay. She said she'll do something and got to leave me here. I looked over the shelves and found that book. It's quite funny but my eyes were tired of reading and fell asleep."

"_An A-Z Guide to Useless Inventions_" Syaoran repeated, "I can't understand this thing. What kind of inventions?"

"Not really inventions." I snatched the book then started flipping the pages. "It's just a joke book. Look at this."

Syaoran's eyes scanned the short list I've pointed then burst into laugh. "Really useless, how will this work?" He laughed out loud.

I laughed too. Thanks to this book, I've forgotten my dream. Here are few:

Invisible ink Odorless perfume 

_**Hard pillows Non-edible food**_

_**Soundless radio Flying boats**_

_**Non-animated animations Circle-shaped hearts**_

"Finally..." Syaoran held my hand seriously. I stopped laughing. "Forget that dream, okay? Smile now."

"It looks so real." I muttered again. "IF the thing happening right now is just a part of it, I would rather not to wake up."

"But you said I died there." Syaoran encircled his arm into my shoulder, "Do you want to die?"

"Life without you is useless." I said sadly.

"Like the ones written in this book?"

"Yeah."

"Just forget about it." He smiled.

"I wish I could but," I sighed deeply, "how?"

"Just this." He held up my chin then leaned forward. I froze as he leaned slowly. I've missed his kissed for I've forbidden him. But in the name of wrong timing, someone opened the door. Syaoran's lips touched mine for only a second.

"Eriol I'm sure I heard her scream." Tomoyo explained not looking into our direction and Eriol didn't seem to notice us too. They entered the door in an argument.

"You're having imaginations." He replied. Then he turned his head into our direction. Tomoyo clapped a hand into her mouth.

Syaoran and I turned our heads away from each other. I saw him glaring at eriol, who was smirking. I looked at Tomoyo then she smiled, I blushed. They absolutely saw us kissing.

"I," Tomoyo began, "I thought I heard you scream. I was having imaginations again."

I blushed hotly I want to bury myself behind the shelves.

"So,so,so," Eriol walked towards Syaoran, "looks like they're having a little fun here. Too bad that didn't work, Syaoran." He patted his shoulder. Syaoran nudged him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Syaoran." Tomoyo said, "Forgive me. You missed the opportunity to - "

"No." I blurted out before she could finish her sentence. "Not really."

"Let's just eat our dinner okay?" Syaoran grabbed my hand then dragged me towards the Dining Room.

---oOo---

We finished our dinner quickly. Eriol kept teasing Syaoran until we decided to sleep. Eriol, Tomoyo, and I parted ways as we went into our rooms. Few minutes after I've sat down my chair, someone knocked then entered.

"Are you still awake?" Syaoran peeked into it. "Can I enter?"

"Sure." I said, "What do you need?"

"Nothing." He walked towards me then exhaled. "Can – can we d-dance?" He offered his hand.

I accepted it then stood. " What?"

He turned on the component then entered a CD on it and ready to play. "Let's dance." He placed both of his hands into my waist. I understood, I rested my hands into his shoulders.

The music played. It was so slow and very classic with no lyrics. Syaoran and I danced slowly. The music was very romantic even without lyrics. Syaoran was looking straight into my eyes. My feelings started to melt. Nothing matters to me in this time. Who cares with the world right now?

"I love you." He murmured then embraced me.

I closed my eyes as I hugged him back. It's such a nice feeling of love and be loved. "I love you, too." Those words slipped from my mouth.

Syaoran's POV 

I was petrified. I was longing to hear that for ages. I tightened my arms around her then kissed her forehead.

"I just wanna ask," Sakura began, "What did you do with Eriol at the mall? It took you almost a day away."

I gulped. I almost forgot about Eriol's advice. But if I'll tell Sakura about it, there's no surprise on Christmas. On the other hand, I don't want to lie. "I helped him picked Tomoyo a necklace. Then we went around the mall, play video games and everything." That's true. I helped him picked a necklace for almost an hour. But I didn't tell Sakura that I've bought something for her too.

"Oh, I see..." She said simply. We swayed slowly across the floor.

"Well," I smiled, "I missed you, so I'm trying to make everything up."

"You're deceiving me." She said playfully. "You don't have a responsibility. You're free Syaoran."

"Whatever you say," I said, "I'll do my best to be with you often."

"Oh..." Sakura giggled, "how sweet! I wish I could give you another percent up."

"Can't you?" I asked, "Everything will be alright."

"I can't." She replied, "I have to inform father and Touya first."

"Have you told them that we're here at Tomoyo's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've called them this morning." Sakura yawned, "Father joked that I'm going well with you and he can smell romance. I laughed but he told me that he got to know you better first."

"Then what's the whole telephone conversation's connection to the percent thing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Syaoran, don't be foolish." Sakura yawned again. "Of course that will complete the whole hundred! Besides, Touya will roast me alive. He's overprotective but father's okay. Touya's your only problem."

"Thanks for the tip." I laughed. "I think you're sleepy."

"Quite." She yawned again. "No, I think I am."

We stopped dancing then turned off the component. Sakura lay down her bed with eyes closed. I put the covers into her then leaned closely to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Sakura." I whispered.

She kissed my cheek too. "Good night Syaoran."

I went towards the door to turn off the light. After that, I watched her for the last time before exiting.

She laughed, "Sweet dreams."

I smiled, "Sweet dreams, too. I'll drive the nightmares away."

I closed the door then headed to my room. I hope I made her day complete.

--------------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_An A-Z Guide to Useless Inventions_ is mine! I've made that title and I've thought of its contents while having supper! Obviously, I don't know what to write on the part where Sakura asked about Syaoran's day with Eriol. I don't know much where boys usually go when they're out in the mall. One thing's for sure: they play video games. Everything that has happened since Sakura's POV on the previous chapter where I've written there that it's Christmas Eve was just a – dream or should I say a nightmare.

Keep the reviews coming! Just tell me about your reaction. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Let's Play Pretend

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a while. A super typhoon hit our country last week making classes suspended for 2 days (Thursday and Friday, we're a day ahead for those who're leaving in the states. We're in the Philippines.) Too bad. The typhoon was in its Signal No.4 meaning about 185kph. And thankfully, it changed direction before it hit the national's capital (Metro Manila, I'm leaving in Quezon City, a part of it.) But people are very unfortunate in the provinces with Signal No.4. It's not really worst what has happened here in the city because we only experienced it for only one night. I know you must have heard this news on your TV because this disaster is shown worldwide... We're supposed to take our exams last week but due to the typhoon, it was moved this Dec. 09-10. And it's now finished! I've written this chapter right away. Well, I'm just keeping in touch with my readers and reviewers...

Thanks to:

**Anime Club Editor, Ayiki** – I'm so happy that you've read the bulletin I've posted on Friendster. Thanks for your time reading it and I hope you'll continue. For all people out there with Friendster account, add me up please. Check out my bio to get my email address I'm using there.

**mEoWsIc-9871** – Thanks for reading, reviewing and loving my fic.

**Crystal-ice19** – Hey! I was surprised when you reviewed on my work! I hope you'll read and review everytime I'll update and please post a story soon...

**luv q si jade??** – This is my classmate too and once had an account here but I think it's not working now.

**The Dark Reaper** – Don't worry I won't make her dreams come into reality. Thanks for the review.

**Ngoc1231** – Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mei fa-chan** – Thanks for praising my fic and for reviewing too.

**kenshinlover2002** - I like this chapter a lot and I hope you'll like it too. Thanks for your wonderful review and I hope you won't get tired of reviewing.

**Chapter 9:**

**LET'S PLAY PRETEND**

The next week, Tomoyo set up a whole day of enjoyment in the mall. She loved shopping since she was young but she never bought clothes. She designed all kinds of dresses in her own wardrobe. She always buy angels for display in her mini collection composed of 739 angels in all sizes. Hey, did I just say _'mini' _earlier?

Anyway, Tomoyo enjoyed walking around the mall with Sakura, Syaoran and especially Eriol. Her three friends can't say 'no' to her because they might offend her. They went into the mall about past twelve in the afternoon.

So here's the scene, Tomoyo was on the lead with already 3 small paper bags on her right hand. She's wearing yellow long sleeves, black balloon skirt and 2-inch heeled black sexy sandals. Her hair was down this time. Sakura, on her side, was in pale pink long sleeves, blue pleated denim skirt reaching her knees and knee-high leather boots with about an inch of heels.

At their back, following them were the two faithful boys ever. Eriol, who was carrying a big heavy paper bag for Tomoyo, was wearing a chocolate brown coat with a lights brown shirt beneath it, a pair of denim pants and of course, his eyeglasses. Syaoran, who had never run out of shirts, was in his favorite shade of green long sleeves with a wolf on its center, denim pants and a green baseball cap.

"Look!" Tomoyo pointed a white angel holding a candle on its hands placed on its chest on a nearby store, "I'll buy that. Just wait for me little angel then we'll be friends." She smiled at the angel then entered the store.

All her 3 friends followed her.

"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed in teary-eyed. "How lovely! I didn't know this store before! This should be new!"

Eriol simply smiled at her. "There's the angel you're looking for."

Tomoyo dashed towards it in a blink, "Yes, oh yes, angel..."

The store was full of angels in different sizes, shapes and uses. There's a lampshade, a picture frame, a key chain, a notebook, a clock and many things with an angel on it. No wonder, Tomoyo will love this place.

Sakura and Syaoran watched Tomoyo and Eriol picking the little angels. "Tomoyo is really happy today. This store truly looks newly opened."

Syaoran smiled. "It has been opened since last week." He said in a matter-of-fact.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I saw the advertisement when I went here with Eriol last week." Syaoran smiled again.

---oOo---

The four went into different shops until Tomoyo felt tired of walking. They ate ice cream then continued walking again.

"Oh..." Tomoyo sighed. Her three companions stopped walking then turned their heads towards her wondering what has happened. "Can we just stop for a while?"

"Thankfully!" Eriol exclaimed. Sakura laughed while looking into Eriol's hands with about six paper bags of angel items. "Let's eat again, shall we?"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tomoyo became hyper again dragging Eriol into a nearby restaurant.

"Wait." Eriol turned to Syaoran. Tomoyo stopped. "Come with us little children."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "Little children? No, Eriol. Sakura and I are upto something..."

Sakura frowned at him guessing what could that be. They never planned to do anything. "Wha - ?"

Eriol nodded, "Why? What are you planning to do?"

Sakura's eyes widened staring at Syaoran. This thing only means that they'll be separated from Tomoyo and Eriol. "Syaoran, wha - ?"

Syaoran cut her sentence by covering her mouth. "Just a little game around here. It's not a big deal, Eriol. Just wait us back at the house, for we might went home late. Ok?"

Tomoyo giggled. "No problem. Let's go Eriol. Bye little children."

"Wha - ?" Sakura opened her mouth but Syaoran interrupted again.

"Let's go Sakura." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura didn't move. She looked around for Tomoyo and Eriol but they seemed to disappear from a crowd of people.

"Wha - ?"

"Do you want to say something?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran! Wha - ?"

"Go on." Syaoran playfully cut her again.

Sakura stomped her foot. "CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?"

Syaoran stopped himself from laughing then merely nodded.

"You know what?" Sakura started.

"Not yet." Syaoran joked.

Sakura felt her temper rose. "Syaoran! For heaven's sake! Let me finish! Shut your mouth for five minutes!"

Syaoran nodded again.

Sakura raised an eyebrow like a teacher scolding a student, "You interrupted me five times on all my 'what's. I got billions of questions to ask you since you refused Eriol's offer."

She paused. Syaoran nodded.

"First," Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "What 'something' are you saying?" She asked referring on her first 'Wha - ?'

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer but Sakura continued.

"Second," She frowned, "What abnormality has entered your mind again to refuse the good old man's kindness?" Eriol wasn't old but because of her uncontrollable temper, she insulted the poor boy. Poor, by means of not having a chance to stop her by what she's saying.

Syaoran tried to answer.

"Third," Sakura grabbed Syaoran's collar. "What's the little game you're saying?"

Syaoran held her hand to stop her due to embarrassment. Imagine yourself in this situation in the mall and worst – with people staring at you. He opened his mouth again.

"Fourth," Sakura let go of the collar then pushed him. Poor Syaoran, bullied by Sakura. "What's the reason for cutting all I'm about to say?"

Syaoran sighed then tried to answer but like before, unsuccessful.

"And fifth," Sakura exhaled, "What are you planning?"

Syaoran ignored her then began walking. Sakura followed him mouthing at his back. Syaoran waved his hand on the air.

"Syaoran!"

"Ok, ok," Syaoran faced her. "Can you please shut your mouth for only a minute?"

Sakura nodded. Her temper dropped to zero.

"Let's have a date." Syaoran said flatly.

"What?" Sakura blurted our. Syaoran didn't speak, waiting for her to finish. But she's already finished.

Sakura's POV 

I blinked. "What?" I repeated.

No answer.

"Are you mental?" I asked jokingly.

"No."

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Would you stop saying 'what'?" Syaoran grinned widely. "Serious. Let's date – today."

"What?" I repeated. Why does that word come out my mouth again? "I mean, no we can't."

"Why?" Syaoran's grin faded.

"Because I say no." I smirked. "No, no, no, we're not yet together!"

"Nothing's wrong with that." Syaoran shook his head. "It's ok even if we're not together."

"We can't because, " I thought for a minute, "because... oh nevermind!"

"I got a wonderful offer you can't refuse." Syaoran smirked. He looked around, "Have you seen your wallet?"

I froze. Gosh, I hope the thing I'm thinking wasn't true. How does my wallet enter the conversation? I ran my hand into my pocket then entered my hand on it. My eyes widened. It's empty!

"My wallet!" I panicked. "It's missing!" I should've brought a bag!

"You know," Syaoran pulled something from his pocket then held a wallet up. "I saw this wallet lying around. So I picked it up."

"Oh!" I smiled, "That's mine!" I tried to grab it but he held it higher. I can't reach it even I jumped many times. "Give it to me."

"Why should I give it to you?" He smirked. "I found this when you went out of Tomoyo's car. I forgot to return this to you."

"So, you wanted me to walk around without my own money?" I asked angrily.

"No!" Syaoran quickly replied, "That's why I asked about your wallet."

"And what's the wonderful offer I can't refuse?"

"C'mon Sakura," Syaoran put my wallet back into his pocket. "Let's, you know, my treat."

My face brightened up. "You should've told me earlier! Your treat?"

Syaoran smiled, "Yes, in one condition."

"Anything." I smiled excitedly.

"Let's play pretend."

"Pretend?" I don't know whether to laugh or what. "How?"

"As simple as ABC," Syaoran beamed widely, "Pretend we're together."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, "We're together?"

"Precisely." Syaoran held my hand, "We'll act as couple for a day."

I stared at his hand into mine, "But what if someone who knew us saw us together while we're pretending?"

"We're very far from Tomoeda right now." Syaoran explained shortly. "Please Sakura, let me make you smile."

From nowhere, a smile was formed into my lips. "I think..."

"What?"

"I think..." I grinned, "We'll play it."

"Let the game begin!" Syaoran held my hand tighter. "Um... HONEY, where do you want to go?"

I giggled with my free hand covering my mouth. He put too much emphasis in the word 'honey'. I was thrilled and it sounds good. Hey! What am I thinking?

An old woman passed us muttering something like, "Teenagers nowadays..."

I giggled again. Then stared at Syaoran's eyes half-serious. "Your choice, DARLING!"

Syaoran's POV 

I laughed.

Sounds good to my ear – darling, darling, darling. I hope someday that she'll let me call her 'honey'. Oh, how I wish to hear her calling me 'Darling', when the right time comes. How clever I was!

We started walking around the mall hand in hand. Whew, it felt good being free from the school gossip. I need to thank Tomoyo for inviting us here and Eriol too, for giving me tips.

Honestly, I didn't have any idea about this pretend-thing. I really planned to treat her around the mall. But unfortunately, or should I say, fortunately, I found her wallet, which started it all. I planned to give it back too but Eriol suddenly gave me this idea. He didn't told me to date Sakura but the moment he mentioned the word 'eat', I thought of the wallet, the treat, the enjoyment and everything that has followed. It resulted me to thought of pretending stuff. And everything else turned out well.

"Darling," Sakura smiled at me, "darling, darling..."

I smiled too, "Yes, honey."

"I find this game of yours with fun!" She swayed our arms.

"Really?" I asked. "Isn't it nice to hear me calling you 'honey'?"

"Well," She released my hand then put it on my waist. "I love to hear it, darling."

"Please continue calling me 'darling' throughout the day." I said. "I wouldn't mind calling you 'honey' – even forever." I encircled my arm into her shoulder.

"Sure, darling." She laughed.

"I want to have a souvenir photo of our little game." I started. "Let's have a picture."

"Why not?"

----------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what do you think of this chapter? Please give comments and REVIEW.

The more reviews I received, the faster I update.


	10. Sakura Li

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews about the previous chapter and to those who put me into their Author Alert. I really don't know where I got that weird idea but it suddenly entered my mind. Wow! School is over and we're having our 2 weeks of vacation here. That means I can write the next chapter right away without worries. But I have to finish my requirements in school like notes on notebooks. I'm so sorry for updating every 2 weeks because as I've told you: THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVED, THE FASTER I UPDATE.

By the way, thanks to the following reviewers who made me happy :

**mEoWsIc-9871** – yeah right... illegal logging... but whatever happens here, Christmas is still Christmas... life must go on... thanks for your review, which means your watching news or something like that.

**GoldRuby** – oops! Don't faint... coz if that happens... you won't be able to review anymore... nah, just joking! Thanks for your heart-touching review.

**dhaley** – wow... a big thanks to you.. very touching...

**czakali** – you'll see when they will end up together. Thanks for your review. Enjoy reading this one too.

**silent-angel510 **– well.. we're almost not hit by the typhoon and it's like just an ordinary rainy day. Really? The previous chap is amusing? Thank you!

**photojen** – I'm so sorry about my grammar... but thanks for reading it!

**Rinoa Leonheartilly** – in that case, they're only pretending... what more if they're together? Hehehe...

**Ngoc1231** – I enjoy reading your review! The game had come inside my mind suddenly. I didn't really plan it. In this chap, they'll be having a photo together. Read and discover and review!

**kenshinlover2002** – yeah, you're right. Syaoran is smart and also handsome. Pretending is fun.

**Illusion Dragon** – why haven't you reviewed the previous chapter? You know, I missed your 'PLZ. UPDATE SOON!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10:**

**SAKURA LI**

Syaoran led Sakura into a photo studio hand in hand. They inquired about the shoot.

"Wallet size." Syaoran smiled at the lady inside the studio.

"Ok, sir." The lady replied, "Please fill up this form and wait your name to be called by the photographer."

Syaoran grabbed a pen then started writing but he stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. She peeked into the form in which Syaoran had only written the letter _'S' _in the blank after the _'Name:'_

"Is it ok if I'll write your name?" Syaoran asked.

"No." Sakura quickly answered. "This is your idea. Your name should be written there."

Syaoran scribbled then smirked. "Too late. I've written your name." Little did Sakura know, Syaoran changed her surname Kinomoto into Li. He handed the form back into the lady.

"Have a seat there." The lady pointed a bench.

Sakura dragged Syaoran there. They sat together for a few minutes in an endless conversation.

"Your hand is soft." Syaoran stared at Sakura's hand in his. "And it's warm too."

"Really?" Sakura laughed. "You know what? I hope we can have the picture now, so that our time shouldn't be wasted."

"So where do you want to go after this?" Syaoran rubbed Sakura's hand.

"It's your choice, darling." Sakura smiled. "Do you have a watch?"

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran asked.

"What time is it?" Saskura tapped her foot on the ground.

Syaoran rolled up his sleeve to check the time, "It's 5 minutes past 2."

"Would you mind if we watch movie after this?" Sakura grinned widely.

"I wouldn't." Syaoran eyed her.

"What's that look?" Sakura asked referring into Syaoran's eyes.

"I want to watch a horror film."

"No way!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Forget about watching a movie. Think of other things we could do after this."

"Ok."

RING. RING.

Sakura opened her bag to answer the call. "Tomoyo!"

"Hello, Sakura!" Tomoyo on the other line greeted. "How's your game going on?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran then smiled. "Oh, it's great!"

"I called to inform you that..." Tomoyo paused, "Eriol and I will go home tomorrow morning."

"Why? Has something bad happened?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo laughed. "Mother called me to drop by into her office to talk to Eriol."

"What?" Sakura frowned, "That's trouble."

"No, Sakura." Tomoyo quickly answered. "She's in favor of him. And she told me last time when I told her about Eriol and I, that she doesn't care about the choices I make on boy, as long as the boy is rich. And she's really glad when they met, about 4 months ago, she almost jumped for joy when she knew that Eriol is a Hiiragizawa."

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "Good, good."

"Ok, this is enough." Tomoyo sighed, "Enjoy, bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the cellphone.

"Why did Tomoyo call?" Syaoran asked.

"Aunt Sonomi wanted to talk to Eriol and they'll be back tomorrow morning - "

"SAKURA LI!" a male photographer peeked from the door.

Sakura didn't motion from her seat. She thought that the name was just a name from other girls around them. She laughed quietly. 'Coincidence.' She thought.

"SAKURA LI!" the photographer repeated.

Sakura looked around. No one stood or paid attention. Then to her surprise, Syaoran stood then pulled her hand.

"What the - " Sakura started.

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran continued to pull me until we entered the studio. He stood in front of a mirror then started fixing his hair by his hand. "Do you have a comb?"

I frowned. My mouth formed an 'O'. I didn't move.

He waved a palm in my face. "Do you have a comb?"

I blinked then closed my mouth. I handed him my comb then asked, "What did the photographer call me?"

He combed his hair then smirked, "Sakura Li."

I pinched his arm, "You, naughty boy."

"Ouch!" He returned the comb.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful."

"Are you ready, sir, ma'am?" the photographer asked.

"Yes." Syaoran and I answered in unison.

We chose a background then I sat on the chair. "What pose do you prefer?" I asked the photographer.

He took a look on his camera then into us. This man was about in his late twenties. "Is he your boyfriend?"

It took me a moment to understand what he asked. I looked up on Syaoran, who smiled at me. I sighed then looked back at the photographer. Do I really need to say this? "Y-yes..."

The photographer muttered something from which I couldn't hear clearly. Syaoran nodded several times. Lights were turned on around us then the photographer held the camera on his eye.

The next thing I knew was Syaoran's arms were around my waist and his face was next to mine.

"On the count of three say cheese..." The photographer said. "One... two... three!"

SNAP.

There it was. There was another shot after this. Syaoran and I stood together. The photographer put off the chair. He muttered something again while waving his hand. Syaoran nodded again then put his hand on my shoulder. He grabbed my hand then placed it on his waist. I turned back from the camera but my face was facing it.

"One... two... three!"

SNAP.

"There you go." The photographer said. "Come back after an hour."

We exited the studio then started walking around the mall again. So, this will be my day if Syaoran's mine. It's really great!

**Syaoran's POV**

"Honey, this day is full of so much fun." I smiled at her, "I got something to give to you."

Sakura wondered in the way she stared in my eyes. "What is it?"

"This." I picked a friendship bracelet on my pocket then tied it on her right wrist. It was green in color, which I picked not because it's my favorite color, but I thought it would bring out the color of her wonderful eyes. It was made of 3 yarns entwined to each other.

She stared at it with amazement in her eyes as I was tying it, "What's this bracelet all about?"

"Sakura," I exhaled then held her hand tightly due to nervousness, "Promise me something."

"Sure." She smiled, "As long as I can keep it. But answer my question first."

"I'll answer it later." I smirked. Then I sighed again. "Let's talk about it on a cafe."

We walked around the mall to find a cafe until we found one, luckily. We ordered coffees and a slice of strawberry cake for each of us. We sat in a distant corner at the very end of the cafe to talk privately. The cafe was almost empty on that time.

I stirred my coffee, "Sakura..." I picked her hand lying from the table.

Her eyes met mine, "Yes?"

I sipped my coffee, "Promise me that whatever happens between us, we'll stay friends."

"What do you mean?" She took a slice on her cake then ate it. "Ok, I promise."

"Each of us had started in different paths, Sakura." I started seriously. I released her hand gently. "And then the day came when our own paths crossed. We stayed together on that path for only a short time then we started walking in different paths for a while. Now, our paths crossed and we're walking together again. But this time, will it last longer? Or shorter?" I sipped my coffee again. What's this feeling?

She frowned then looked down her cake, poking it with her fork. "Go direct to the point, Syaoran. What do you really mean?"

I ate my cake then answered her after I chewed it, "You know that I love you, Sakura. I always tell you that."

"Of course I know that." She murmured.

"The bracelet I gave you has a twin." I put out an exact duplicate of the bracelet from my pocket. "If you promise me, I'll wear it, if not, I'll throw it."

"Promise you – what?" She asked. I can't believe she can still stay calm in a moment like this.

"Whatever happens between us, we'll stay friends." I stared at her eyes. "Whatever fate has planned for us, we'll stay friends. Whether we're together or not."

Silence filled the air. Her eyes were fixed unblinkingly on mine before tears crawled down from it. Her face had gone white in shock.

"W-why a-are y-you s-saying t-that?" She whispered softly.

"I'm desperate." I answered flatly. "If I can't ever have you as a girlfriend or a wife someday, can we still be friends? I'm afraid to lose you. And I won't."

"You love me more than you're telling it to me." She sipped her coffee, "Of course I won't let you go. Please try to understand." I wiped her tears with my handkerchief. "Just promise me. Please..."

She looked up then smiled. "I promise."

We finished our coffees and cakes immediately. I wore the twin of her bracelet. As we walked slowly, I noticed her being quiet for almost fifteen minutes. I decided to open up a conversation.

"I'm sorry." I squeezed her hand.

She looked up, "You don't have to."

"I made you sad."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm ok." She forced a smile.

I ran my hand into her cheek. "Cheer up, Sakura. Have you forgotten about our little game?"

"No." She replied. "I'm so sorry, darling, but I want tog o home. Can we?"

"If that's what you want." I checked my watch. "Oh, it's already 6 in the evening! We almost forgot about our photo. Do you want to eat dinner here?"

"I want to go home." She repeated.

"Ok. But we need to claim our photo first."

"No problem."

---oOo---

We went home right after we claimed our photo. Sakura went straight to her room when we arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. Dinner cam but still she didn't go out of her room. The maid brought her meal to her while I was having dinner alone in the Dining table. An hour had passed but she still didn't talk to me. Now, I decided to visit her room.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She shouted.

I entered. "Honey?"

She jumped from her bed then threw her arms around my neck. She buried her face on my chest. "Forgive me. I ruined our game."

"I missed you." I said.

She looked up at me slowly then a smile was formed on her lips. "Just tow hours I didn't talk to you and you miss me already? Well... I didn't miss you at all."

"Why?"

"I kept looking on our picture." She pointed a framed picture beside her bed. Though it's wallet sized, I can see it clearly. How funny we were! We acted like a couple for a day! "Isn't it - "

I quickly pressed my lips into hers not letting her finish her sentence. I was told not to kiss her but I can't help it. Her lips were soft until she broke our kiss. She turned scarlet.

"What have you done?" She asked.

"Why?" I smiled, "Couples in love used to kiss, right?"

"You, naughty boy!" She laughed, "Who told you we're in love?" She paused, "just kidding!"

"You're like a child." I pressed my lips again into hers for two seconds, "SAKURA LI."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Can you still remember the day when Eriol gave Syaoran tips? How about the teddy bear and the necklace? Why did I mention them? Because the bear and the necklace will make future appearances in the next chapter. I might update after the New Year or the first week of January. Enjoy your vacation, people!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And don't forget:

"THE MORE REVIEWS I RECEIVED, THE FASTER I UPDATE."


	11. Reminisce

**A/N: **Oh... Thanks fellows... Your reviews gave me the courage to update now! Have you heard about the tsunami on Southeast Asia? It's frightening! Thankfully, our country wasn't affected by that tsunami. It's fun to see the fishes out of water when the sea backed in but who knows, in that time, that a tsunami is coming? It wasn't anyone's fault... So sad... I was supposed to update last Dec. 31 (Dec. 30 in Europe and States, we're a day ahead) but my hands are too tired to type. Besides, I wanted to enjoy the last day of the year. I'm very excited... But not in the coming schooldays... again... sigh...

Thanks to:

**Lil-Sakura-Angel **– Oh, thanks for reading and reviewing. For you, here I am, updating. Thanks and review again!

**Anime Fan Club Editor, Ayiki** – Wow! I can't believe you're still reading my fic! I thank you a lot. About my fic, I've planned that everything will focus on Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol are getting along already. Thanks for the second time of reviewing.

**kenshinlover2002** – Yeah, why are they still pretending? They're silly. Nah, it's because Sakura's afraid of what her dad or Touya might say... Thanks for the review!

**Rinoa Leonheartilly **– No. Syaoran isn't getting married to someone else and I won't ever let that happen! Meiling is off with somebody in Hongkong. I don't have plans of involving her in the story but we'll see... Oh, this was your most awaited chapter since many people have reviewed. Thanks!

**czakali **– Yeah. They'll be together... Soon... Thanks!

**silent-angel510** – Oh... Thanks for bothering to review... (Teary-eyed)

**Pinaygrrl** – Oh, so you're Filipino? Great! Promises should be kept... LOL. Thanks!

**Illusion Dragon** – That's terrible! I was horrified in your 16k 'PLZ. UPDATE SON!' But I still thank you for that!

**kawaiiwolves** – Wow! Thanks for trying to review!

**Ngoc1231 **– She loves Syaoran more than anybody else can. She didn't finish the game by going home so early. Anyway, your pen name sounds like a name of a rapper, isn't it? I'm so troubled... No one knows every time I ask them if they knew that name. I must've heard it somewhere. Tell me. Thanks for the review!

**angelcrimson** – Thanks for reading it. Yeah, another Filipino... Keep on reading and reviewing!

**GoldRuby** – LOL. It's ok being crazy even for a while. Thanks for your review!

**dragonspirit888** – Please review again. Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11:**

**REMINISCE **

Truly, Christmas Eve was tiring.

Syaoran rubbed his eyes then yawned. He was on his room that time and it was about 8 in the morning. He threw his blanket away from him then stood straight with his eyes closed. As he walked towards the bathroom, he accidentally bumped his forehead into the wall beside the bathroom door.

He was taken aback, "Ouch!" He scanned his fingers into his forehead. "Must be careful..."

He yawned again then entered the bathroom. After five minutes, he walked out of it freshly bathe with new clothes. In spite of his five-minute shower, his mind was still floating somewhere in space. In his own little world with Sakura, I suppose. The morning sunshine shone brightly into his room, making his sleepy eyes turn half-open.

He lay back again in his bed trying to sleep again when he heard voices of people from the garden. Though he could peek by his window, he decided to go down himself. With his half-open eyes, he walked out of his room, down the stairs and out the main door.

Unaware of what was happening around him, he walked down the doorstep lazily. Christmas Eve was over hours ago, but he still felt sleepy, for he slept past 1 in the morning.

"Oh! There he is!" Sakura stood from the chair of the dining table in the garden. "Syaoran, over here!" She waved her hand up in the air.

Syaoran smiled widely at her. His eyes fell on people around Sakura. First were Tomoyo, then Eriol, then Sonomi. 'What is she doing here?' he thought, 'Ah, of course, this is her daughter's house.'

Next to Sonomi was – Fujitaka – to his surprise, he paused in the middle of stepping down on land, "What is he doing here?" he muttered under his breath, "Ah, of course they're relatives." He smiled at his girl's father. Fujitaka smiled back.

His big smile faded when someone appeared from Fujitaka's back. To his horror, it was no other than Yelan, his mother.

**Syaoran's POV**

"MOM?!" I blurted out. I fell down on the land in my butt with eyes widely opened, a dropped jaw and trembling hands. Now, I'm awake.

"Stop, Syaoran!" Sakura ran towards me. Her warning was too late. Others ran after her then squatted around me. Sakura helped me to stand.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone. I turned my head into her then nodded. "Why are you so surprised?"

Am I still dreaming? Oh, I think I was having phantasm. My mother, of course, won't EVER bother to visit her own son here.

"My son!" a woman with features same as my mother appeared from the crowd.

"M-mom?" I found myself trembling as Sakura's hands were resting on my shoulders. "Why are you here?"

Mother walked closer to me then raised an eyebrow, "Is that the proper way of greeting your mother, Xiao Lang? Where are your manners?"

I blinked the quickly kissed her right cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Aunt Sonomi – well, that's how to respect a parent of your friend – led us all back into the Dining Table. Mother sat in her chair without a word. I sat next to Sakura while a housemaid was filling my glass with orange juice.

"Thank you." I said to the maid.

"You can now go back to the kitchen." Tomoyo ordered politely to the maid. "Want some bread, Syaoran?"

The housemaid bowed and went back to the mansion. I nodded then picked one.

"Oh..." Aunt Sonomi started. "Your son is very courteous, Yelan. Fujitaka is very lucky."

"What are you saying Auntie?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Syaoran." Aunt Sonomi laughed. "Aren't you and Sakura getting along well?"

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked nervously. "Father... it's – well – um – it's – ugh - "

"It's ok, it's ok." Uncle Fujitaka stroked her hair. "I knew this will happen." He turned to me, "I've told you to take care of my daughter before, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And I met your mother a month ago to talk about our children's future?" He sighed. "He traced me just to talk about it."

"But why, Father?" Sakura asked. I placed my hand into hers.

**Sakura's POV**

Aunt Yelan sighed, "Xiao Lang was very lonely in Hongkong. He rarely smiles and I don't want that to continue. So, one time, I decided to talk to him about you, Sakura Kinomoto. All he wanted is to get back here to see you, my dear."

"Stop it, Mom." Syaoran whispered.

"I agreed by sending him here in Japan." She ignored Syaoran. "But in one condition."

"To return in Hongkong when you've broken my heart." Syaoran smiled at me.

"But I haven't broken his heart..." I said softly.

"I know." Aunt Yelan put out a handkerchief then started to wipe the corner of her eyes. "I just can't believe that my little Xiao Lang is in love. And with the help of my business partner, Sonomi Daidouji, I was able to trace Fujitaka Kinomoto. So, I informed him about Xiao Lang's feelings for his daughter."

"Oh... That has happened when my future son-in-law informed me about Syaoran and Sakura staying here." Aunt Sonomi laughed again, "You've made the right choice, Tomoyo, on Eriol. Right, Eriol?"

Eriol smiled, "But Tomoyo was the one who told me about it. And I told you that when we met, Auntie."

"Um... Mom... I was flattered..." Tomoyo blushed. "You know I love Eriol..."

"Goodness!" Father exclaimed, "The children in our front are all in love. My niece and my daughter are now young ladies."

"Eriol is such a good boy." Aunt Yelan smiled. "I know him since he's young. He's a distant relative and cousin of Xiao Lang."

"Mom, what exactly is your point for visiting me?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Why? Is there something wrong for visiting my son?" She shook her head.

"What did you talk about, Uncle?" Syaoran asked my Dad.

"About your future."

"What exactly?"

"It's up to you." Father smiled. "Whatever decision my daughter will make, I'll respect it."

"In short, we want you to be – together." Aunt Yelan said frankly.

I was stunned. What did Aunt Yelan say? "Come again?"

"We want you to be together." Tomoyo, Eriol., Aunt Sonomi, Aunt Yelan and Father answered in chorus.

Syaoran and I exchanged looks then both stared down our feet then blushed. I was trying so hard not to smile. I can't believe this moment.

"So, kids..." Aunt Sonomi smiled, "This discussion is over."

"Right. Eriol and I will go with Mom." Tomoyo stood then pulled Eriol.

"Where are we going, my angel?" asked Eriol. "Auntie, I think we should leave Syaoran and Sakura with Aunt Yelan and Uncle Fujitaka, now to talk."

"Wherever my wings might take us." Tomoyo laughed.

"Ok, ok." Aunt Sonomi wiped her mouth with a table napkin. "Let's settle your future inside. Follow me Tomoyo, Eriol." She laughed.

Aunt Sonomi together with Tomoyo and Eriol went back inside the mansion. I watched them leave until they were nowhere in sight. Then I turned my head back to Aunt Yelan, who was smiling at me. I sighed. Eventhough she looked sweet and kind, I still feared her. I've imagined her as a strict woman, who hardly smiled and wanted everything to be in her control. But that was before I met her. Syaoran always scared me whenever he told something about her.

I stared at her unblinkingly.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Aunt Yelan held my hand from the table. "There's a wonder in your eyes."

Her hand was very cold, as cold as ice. The coldness traveled from my hand throughout my body. I can hardly move my mouth. I was too nervous, "N-n-nothing, Madame..."

She laughed in a high-pitched tone, "I wouldn't mind calling me like that. But I prefer Aunt Yelan or just Auntie."

Syaoran took a grip on my other hand. "Don't frighten her, Mom."

His hand was warm. The coldness inside of me defrosted with its warmness. Aunt Yelan withdrew her hand.

"What foolishness are you accusing me, Xiao Lang?" She raised an eyebrow, with a cold voice. She turned to me. "Do I frighten you, my dear?" She asked kindly.

"Not really." I lied. She really frightened me.

"That's normal." My dad smiled. "Meeting each other's parent is really frightening. By the way, Syaoran, I will return to our house probably next summer. Stay here, huh? And don't leave my child unattended."

"Dad!" I snapped.

"I'm serious, Sakura." Dad eyed me. "It's not safe being alone these days. And I trust Syaoran for looking for you while your brother and I are on work."

"She's such a thick-headed, Uncle." Syaoran shook his head. "Once, she wanted me to stay away but of course I didn't leave her alone heading into a flower farm. She might lost herself."

"On that time, I was really annoyed." I nudged Syaoran on ribs. "It's because I thought he's only doing it because of my Dad's word. I thought Dad has gone crazy for leaving me alone in the house with a boy."

"What?" Aunt Yelan coughed. "You lived together on the same roof? Why no one told me?"

"Well, you didn't ask..." Father smirked.

"Oh my gosh, Xiao Lang!" Aunt Yelan freaked out. "Has something happened between you?" Her eyes widely opened.

"Auntie, calm down." I said.

"Calm down? I can't!" She shouted, "It's all Fujitaka's fault."

"Me? Why me?" laughed Dad.

"Tell me, Xiao Lang." She managed to calm down then exhaled, "Has something happened between you?"

"Yes, Mom." Syaoran answered.

"What are you saying, Syaoran?!" I bellowed. "Nothing has happened!" I stood, frowning.

Aunt Yelan stood too with fires in her eyes. " I can't believe this, Xiao Lang! I'll die here because of that revelation."

Father stood too. Now, Syaoran was the only one left sitting. "Calm down, Yelan. I'm sure nothing serious has happened." He forced her to sit down.

"Of course something has happened." Syaoran laughed. "I TOLD HER MY FEELINGS!" He shouted to calm everyone, including me.

I dropped back into my chair. "You're very naughty!"

Dad laughed then sat, "See? I've told you, Yelan. He can be trusted. Didn't you trust your own son?"

Aunt Yelan massaged her chest, "Sorry, I misunderstood." She sat again, "I nearly fainted. You almost gave me a heart attack, Xiao Lang. Don't do that again."

"Why? What are you expecting me to do?" Syaoran asked innocently.

I laughed. Syaoran has a good sense of humor in a wrong time. I watched Dad, Aunt and him all laughing and talking. Syaoran is a young man and I'm a young lady. And we're both in love. Good thing, we fell in each other's charms.

"You should've seen your face, Mom!" Syaoran snickered, "_'Oh my gosh, Xiao Lang! Has something happened between you?'_" He mimicked his mother's face, reaction and voice.

Aunt Yelan laughed hardly, too. She almost can't breathe. "This is the first time we - " she caught her breath, " – talked like best friends!" She laughed again.

---oOo---

After breakfast, we entered the mansion again. The elders had a non-stop conversation about their kids' future. So as a result, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and I decided to separate from them. We went to the library, where I dreamt of my nightmare before. Before I entered, I pulled Syaoran's sleeve.

"Why?" He asked.

"This reminds me of my nightmare, Syaoran." I explained.

Tomoyo and Eriol sat in a bench after they've entered. Eriol started choosing a book to read. On the other hand, Syaoran and I still haven't entered the library.

"It's just a nightmare." He reminded me. "Um... Sakura... I apologize for not giving you my gift for Christmas last night. Would you mind if I would give it to you this night?"

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed with my hand over my mouth. "I haven't finished my Christmas present for you!" I clapped my other hand over the other in my mouth. I was too talkative!

"What?" He frowned.

"I've talked too much!" I removed my hands over my mouth. "Ok. We'll exchange gifts tonight at 9 p.m., approve?"

He nodded then smiled, "Should we enter the library?"

"I think so." I looped my arm into his.

As we walked towards Tomoyo and Eriol, we heard a very loud laughter downstairs.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eriol asked.

"Our future." Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran and I sat together. "When do you think they'll leave?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Probably tomorrow..." Tomoyo shrugged.

"Tomoyo," I stated, "Syaoran and I have to return to Tomoeda by Wednesday, just before the New Year."

"Oh... how sad!" She shook her head, "Our parents will leave us probably tomorros and you'll leave on Wednesday!"

"I'm very happy for you Syaoran!" Eriol changed the topic. "Imagine, Uncle was in your side! Can you believe your luck?"

"Gee, thanks!" Syaoran laughed.

"But there's still another problem on hold." I said worriedly. "You know who he is."

"Touya..." Tomoyo and Eriol said together.

Yeah right - my overprotective brother. Can't he just mind his own love life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **That was it. It's really lovely looking over the past memories. But not the sad ones... Anyway, what do you think of it? Do you think I should end it? I'm planning to but you can stop me and I can continue the story. Maybe 2 chapters and it's done if I wanted to. Say, what do you think? Tell me and don't forget to:

REVIEW! Click on the lower left of the screen '**Submit Review**" it's fun, you know .


	12. The Day of the Days

**A/N: **Thanks! I've reached 100 reviews! People, I've decided to finish this at chapter 15. Yeah, that's right. Mark my word. I dedicate this chapter to ALL my readers and reviewers. I love you all. You've given me courage in the past few months to continue and write more. I appreciate your support. For all who've been reading this since the beginning, this is YOUR chapter. Hope you LOVE it more.

**kcde** – it's a surprise to read your review but thanks for reading and reviewing my story though you're busy at your studies. I'm busy too.

**Rinoa Leonheartilly** - hehe. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!

**kenshinlover2002** – Thanks for your suggestion and for the review it helped me a lot.

**sayurixstrife **– for you, I'll keep it going until chapter15. Thanks!

**czakali** – Touya won't ruin their day anymore. Why? Keep reading. Thanks!

**Ngoc1231** – Oh, I'm so sorry. I remembered now. I've dreamed of it! Thanks for your answer and the review!

**Pinaygrrl** – I'll continue and please continue reviewing too! Thanks!

**Sakura-miaka** – No. In the previous chapters, they're not yet together. But who knows? Maybe they'll be together. Read and find out. Yeah, I'm a Filipina and I live in Quezon City. Sorry for the confusion I brought. And thanks for the review!

**dragonspirit888 **– Oh.. He's a naughty boy, by the way. Thanks for the review!

**Mei fa-chan** – Thanks for the review! Pls. Continue!

**Illusion Dragon** – The review you submitted still contains those 'PLZ UPDATE SON!' I felt dizzy from those... Thanks for the review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12:**

**THE DAY OF THE DAYS**

Nine in the evening approached. Syaoran went straight into his room to take a bath and change into pajamas after dinner. After changing his clothes, he grabbed a huge paper bag containing his Christmas present for Sakura. And of course, the box containing the necklace.

He brushed his hair for a while then checked his reflection in the mirror. Maybe it's time to practice...

He smiled, "Sakura, Merry Christmas!" he said then frowned. "No. Must think what to say." He cleared his throat then started again, "Sakura, I hope you'll like it." He practiced to held the paper bag. "Foolishness! Think something that may please her! Darn. I'm not good at this."

He stood then crossed the room back and forth with arms folded on this chest.

---oOo---

In the meantime, Sakura had taken a bath and already in her pajamas. She took out a rectangular shaped box in the drawer then opened it. She stroked an emerald-colored fabric inside, gently.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sure he'll like this. He should or else - " she was yelling while saying that but she's been cut by a knock on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in." She shouted lazily then sat on her bed.

The door creaked open, "Sakura, I just want to talk to you privately."

"Dad!" Sakura quickly stood up.

Fujitaka smiled then entered, "You'll be meeting him tonight, am I right? Why are you still on your pajamas? Are you planning to meet him with that?" He asked jokingly.

Sakura smiled then welcomed him by hugging, "Oh, dad... how did you know that? Oh yes, I'll be meeting him. And look - " She showed him the rectangular box then opened it, " – this is my gift for him. Do you think he'll like this?"

Fujitaka smiled again. "But I heard you shouting before I knocked. You said that he would like that."

"He should or else I'll never talk to him forever!" Sakura laughed. She sat on her bed then sighed.

Fujitaka followed her then sat beside her, "Don't worry much, my daughter. Yelan and I talked about you and Syaoran with Sonomi earlier. I know exactly what you feel for him and you shouldn't let the chances slip off your fingers, darling."

"What do you mean?" Sakura lifted her eyes.

"Yelan told me that Syaoran has been telling you his feelings over and over again, yet you seem to ignore it." Fujitaka shook his head, "Is it true? Did he ask you already to be his?"

"Yeah, a million times." Sakura replied softly.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that I don't know."

"But that's a lie, Sakura!" Fujitaka exclaimed, "You know that you love him! What makes you say that?"

"I'm just worried what you and Touya might think." Sakura answered. "I'm just confused, Dad."

"Look, stop worrying on what Touya might think." Fujitaka patted her head, "He's up with his own love life too, you know."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? Did I hear it right? Touya? This must be crazy!"

Fujitaka laughed. "He's with someone else right now and he told me that a few months ago. And guess what? He'll visit you just before the New Year, but he didn't tell me the exact dare, for he'll surprise you."

"You've told me already, it's no longer a surprise." Sakura smirked. "We're planning to return home on Wednesday."

"You mean you and Syaoran?"

"Who else?" Sakura laughed. "Wow! I can't believe I'm free from Touya. I'll be able to meet his girlfriend. Do you know her name?"

"That's a secret." Fujitaka smiled, "Now, just meet your guy and worry no more."

---oOo---

Sakura went out her room then headed to the garden to meet Syaoran. She was in pink flowery pajamas. She immediately saw Syaoran under a tree in green pajamas with a large paper bag on his right hand and kept checking his watch. Sakura smiled to herself then to her gift for him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called then went on his side. "Good evening!"

"Good evening too." Syaoran smiled. "Merry Christmas, honey."

Sakura laughed, "Merry Christmas too, darling. This is my gift for you from the bottom of my heart. I've spent too much time for that, so I hope you like it." She handed the box.

Syaoran smiled at her, "Thanks." He opened it then took out an emerald-colored knitted scarf with his initial letter 'S' on its bottom. "W-wow! You made this all by yourself?" He was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why? Don't you like it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Of course I like it." Syaoran kissed her cheek. "Now, for you." He handed the paper bag.

Sakura blushed then opened the paper bag. Her jaw dropped then quickly took out the white stuff inside. "Oh, Syaoran!" She stared at the big white teddy bear in amazement. After that, she hugged it. "It's the cuddliest bear I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

In a distant, Tomoyo and Eriol were watching them from the window with white curtains, hiding behind it.

"Oh, how adorable!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Wonder what are they talking about." Eriol dropped the curtain.

"Look, Eriol!"

Back to Sakura and Syaoran's moment, the two were gazing at the stars.

"Press the 'press here' sign." Syaoran ordered the smiling Sakura.

Sakura did what he says. After a moment, a wound came from the bear's tummy like a person on the other line of the telephone.

"Sakura, you mean so much to me and let me say this again: I love you. I'm willing to wait for you –even forever." The bear played the recorded voice of none other that Syaoran.

Sakura was too shock to speak. All she did was, drop her head.

"And there's another more I'll give you." Syaoran held out a box then opened it by himself. This time Sakura's eyes widened.

**Sakura's POV**

Is this a dream?

First was the cuddly white teddy bear recorder. Second was the recorded voice. Then third, a necklace. This is too much for a Christmas present. I can't find enough words to thank him.

The next thing I knew, he was wearing it around my neck. This time I was able to speak, "Syaoran, this is too much."

"No, Sakura." He enbraced my waist from my back. "That's nothing compared to my love for you."

Sigh... He was too romantic and it melts my heart. I tightened my arms around the bear, while my mind was thinking quickly. Syaoran was too good to lose and I hope he would hug me like this forever. I sighed again. If only he could be mine, I would never look for anyone forever.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered on my right ear, making my spine shivered. "If I ask you the question I've asked you before, would you give me a different answer?"

I didn't reply as my heart started to beat faster. I faced him and smiled.

Syaoran's face lightened up. "Can I ask you that again?"

"Please don't ask me if you could ask me that question again." I shook my head, "I stared at the necklace he gave me and for the first time, I saw its structure. It's a necklace with an S pendant with small hearts around it.

He reached for my hand then exhaled, "Sakura, can you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at his eyes for several seconds. His face didn't show any happiness at all but disappointment. I thought he would release my hand by the face reaction I've given him. But he didn't. Instead, he held it tight hoping for a good answer.

I exhaled, "Yes... yes, Syaoran..." I murmured.

He blinked, "Did you say something?"

"Syaoran..." I smiled sweetly, "Yes... you're mine and I'm yours."

His blank face turned into a big smile, "Really?"

"Yes, Syaoran..." I blushed.

He jumped high then punched his fist into the air, "YES! YES!"

I blushed more; I pulled his sleeve, "Shh... Be quiet!"

"I love you, honey." He leaned slowly towards me as I leaned closer too. Then our lips touched again and that moment seemed forever.

---oOo---

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked, "The moment has happened!"

"I didn't hear her say the magic word." Eriol frowned.

"Well you're deaf." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear it? You've missed the action! It's over and that will never happen again. Too bad, you haven't heard it. But luckily, I've taped this historical event in my best friend's life!"

"Come on let's tell the others." Eriol pulled her by hand out their door.

"And show them." Tomoyo giggled.

The two knocked on doors to disturb Sonomi, Yelan and Fujitaka. They led then towards the Living Room as quick as they can.

"What's this Tomoyo?" Sonomi yawned. "It's past 9 and I got to sleep or else I'll have those eye bags tomorrow morning." She's wearing a silky yellow nightdress and without make-up.

"Sit back and relax, Auntie." Eriol said as Tomoyo was preparing the video to be watched on the TV.

"Is this something to do with Sakura?" Fujitaka wiped his glasses. He's wearing a loose shirt and pants. "I'm tired."

"Just make sure this is not a non-sense." Yelan put on a white cream all over her face. She's wearing a white bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. "I'm in the middle of applying a cream on my face, kids."

"I'm sure you'll never regret this." Eriol smiled to Yelan. "And you'll thank us after you've watched this. Is that ready Tomoyo?"

"Let's see... Oh, it's working!" Tomoyo stood and cleared her throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you my masterpiece. Hope you enjoy."

She sat next to Eriol happily. The elders watched the very short film. In the end, they're all speechless and open-mouthed.

"So, what can you say?" Tomoyo asked.

No one moved except Eriol, "Are you ok, Aunt Yelan, Uncle Fujitaka?" He asked them.

Yelan lifted a brow on Eriol with a blank expression on her face. Fujitaka's brows met and gritted his teeth. Eriol drew back.

"What's happening?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"No idea." Eriol shrugged his shoulders.

The main door opened. And in came the new couple, Sakura and Syaoran. Every head was on them. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged nervous look. They held each other's hand.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan barked crossly with brows rose.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka roared stomping his right foot.

Syaoran noticed the TV on, showing he and Sakura under the tree. He got what really happened on her mother. "Mom, it's because - "

"Dad, you told me not to worry..." Sakura explained.

"Congratulations!" Yelan and Fujitaka rushed to hug them, as the two kids were confused on their reaction.

"Sorry, guys." Eriol apologized to Sakura and Syaoran, "We're just happy for joy."

Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly in which she can't free herself, "This is really great, Sakura! I have taped all that has happened earlier." She murmured, teary-eyed.

"Well..." Was all Sakura can say.

"This would be one of my Merriest Christmas." Sonomi clapped her hands, "I've witnessed the start of a wonderful relationship."

---oOo---

**Syaoran's POV**

The next day, the elders left the mansion to return into their normal lives again. It was really a weird feeling every time I recalled all the unexpected things that has happened this Christmas vacation. Firstly, Mom and Uncle approved in our feelings – Sakura. Secondly, I've been able to tell Sakura my feelings again. And thirdly, Sakura's mine now!

Today is Wednesday. Sakura and I bid farewell to Tomoyo and Eriol an hour ago before we departed to Tomoeda. Right now, We're on a taxi sitting next to each other with our hands together. Her head was on my shoulder while my free hand was on her waist.

"You know what?" She started, "Touya'll be visiting me one of these days. I'm nervous, Syaoran, what his reaction will be. What if he disapproved? What if he gets mad at me? What if he won't talk to me forever? What if - "

"Shh..." I pressed my index finger into her lips, "Stop being a pessimist. Of course he'll understand us. Didn't he ever fell in love with somebody?" I asked jokingly to calm her.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Dad told me that Touya already got himself a girlfriend. But he didn't tell me her name. I hope Touya will understand..."

The next minutes of ride were full of silence. Sakura kept looking into nowhere while I got little problems on my mind. I was getting worried what her brother's reaction will be. I used to hate him when we're young every time we met. He may not like a boy like me for his sister. This is really a serious problem. What shall I do to impress him?

After thinking over and over, the taxi stopped in front of Kinomoto residence. I paid the driver and carried our luggage until we reached the front door. Sakura was in my front in order to open it with her key.

"Honey!" I called. "Where'll I put this luggage? Hurry up, these are too heavy." I complained while patting her back.

"Carry it inside, darling!" She shouted back then she entered the key into the keyhole. But before she could open it, someone inside pulled the door open. A young man appeared.

"What's the noise about?" He crossly asked.

"Touya?" Sakura and I asked in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I, myself, was a pessimistic... Don't they sound like married couples? LOL. :-p I love this chapter. One of my best. Hope you like it too and please REVIEW!

Why not try to click the '**Submit Review**' on the lower left of the screen? It's as easy as 123 no need to worry. Please?


	13. The Task

**A/N: **TO ALL WHO'VE READ THIS CHAPTER: I'VE REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF FEW, OH NOT FEW, LOTS OF TYPING ERRORS! I'M REALLY IN A HURRY WHILE I WAS TYPING, FORGIVE ME. I WANT TO THANK THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED ABOUT THE TYPING ERRORS.

Oh, people, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! I'm so happy when I received all your reviews and I planned to update the next week after that. But unfortunately, there was this school project we're rushed to do so I was so busy. The next week, lots of school stuffs have gone my way again and I can't update because I'm forbidden to use computer more than an hour, so sad. Then February came and our prom night is coming. Everyone's busy until last that night came (Feb.19) The next week, lots of school stuffs to finish came and it was our exams coming along! I hate examinations! Fortunately, all those difficulties have gone...

I know I told a lot of excuses but I hope you understand. I always wanted to update due to those heart-warming reviews. And it's the first time I've received so many reviews in a chapter. I guess you really love it, so do I. This chapter doesn't have POVs. Don't say I didn't tell you...

Thanks to the ff:

**mEoWsIc-9871** – thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.

**silent-angel510** – thanks for the review!

**kate** – thanks for reading and reviewing too!

**Rinoa Leonheartilly** – Yeah, this is the judgment day. Don't worry everything else will be fine.

**melaniemelmelgirl** – thanks! Thanks for your applaud!

**czakali **– I'm so touched!

**kcde** – Thanks pal! Keep on reading!

**kenshinlover2002** – you like the gift? If only I could give you one... He's home and he's with someone else.

**Lil-Sakura-Angel** – don't worry, he'll understand. This is cool!

**gilly **– thanks!

**dreaming-twilight** – this is the chapter you've been waiting for!

**dragonspirit888 **– Touya's kind too.

**Mei fa-chan **– thanks!

**Pure-Hearted** – Hehe.. Thanks too!

**Sakura-miaka** – oops.. wrong guess... hehe... try again...

**Ngoc1231 **– no, he didn't change, but it's kinda weird, isn't it?

**Illusion Dragon** – for you, no honey-darling here. That's one of Touya's rules. I liked your PLZ. UPDATE SOON now! You should make it always like that!

oOo-

**Chapter 13:**

THE TASK 

"Touya?" Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison.

A long pause ruled the place. No once of them dared to move as they exchanged stares at each other's eyes. Each of them has blank faces but with different meanings. Touya watched them expressionless, Syaoran's mouth dropped open, and Sakura was stunned. A while ago, Sakura and Syaoran talked about Touya and now...

"Welcome back, sis!" Touya hugged his dumb sister, Sakura.

Sakura blinked then coughed, "Ahem... nice to see you, Touya!" She took off her shoes then stepped inside their house.

Confused on what's happening, Syaoran followed his girlfriend. Touya led them to the Living Room as he prepared drinks. Sakura and Syaoran sat in the sofa lazily due to the long journey from Tomoyo's mansion to Tomoeda. Laughing quietly, Syaoran tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Did he notice me or not?" Syaoran whispered to her while he dropped their luggage on the floor. "He didn't greet me or bothered to shout at me. Do you think he saw me?"

Sakura threw him a confused glance then laughed, "What? Of course he does! He's not blind..." She trailed off then put her index finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "Yeah, why? Why did he pretend to ignore? Weird, huh?"

In that time, Touya appeared from the kitchen then offered lemonade to Sakura and Syaoran. He sat opposite to them the finally, he talked.

"What's the honey-darling thing I heard you shouting a wile ago?" Touya asked them, "I need a good explanation and I'm giving you each, a minute to talk."

"Oh, it's because..." Sakura started, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your permission, Touya. But I'm old enough to make decisions by myself. Don't worry, Syaoran's a good boy and I've known him for years! As Dad said, he could be trusted - " Sakura quickly replied for her one-minute.

"Enough." Touya turned to Syaoran then raised his brows, "You? Explain."

Sakura made a face while Syaoran exhaled to start explaining. He opened his mouth to speak but in the last second, he closed it then exhaled again. Just like a scene in a trial court and you're the only witness in a crime.

"See?" Touya coughed, "He can't even explain for himself. What are you waiting for, boy? Speak."

Syaoran cleared his throat, "We're... we're... you know..."

"What 'you know'?" Touya frowned. "I don't know."

"She's..." Syaoran started again. "She's..."

"She's?" Touya raised his brows. "She's... what?"

"Touya!" Sakura snapped, "You're scaring him!" Why do Syaoran can't say it?

"I'm not." Touya quickly answered. "C'mon, boy."

"She's my girlfriend." Syaoran blurted out.

Syaoran sighed in relief after saying it. Sakura, on the other hand, rubbed her palms together. Touya stared at them for a minute while shaking his head over and over.

"Ok." Touya exhaled shortly. "I knew you'll be together. With all the secret stuffs you do when you're young... But I want a proof of his love for you."

"Don't tell me it's - " Syaoran's eyes widened. Thinking of what Touya had said, he smirked.

"It's not what you're thinking." Touya stood. "For you to be a good boyfriend, you must do all the household chores here, until I tell you to stop. That will only happen if you love her."

Syaoran stood too, "Everything for her, just to prove it to you."

"And another one," Touya added, "I don't accept complains."

"When shall I start?" Syaoran nodded quickly.

"Now."

oOo-

After placing their luggage on Sakura's room, Syaoran dressed up for the household chores waiting for him. He picked up his cell phone to call his mother. After a few minutes of talking to his mother, he turned to the worried girl sitting on the bed with eyes of emerald.

Syaoran walked towards her. "Stop looking at me like that, please. You're making me more nervous."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Sakura jerked her head towards the door nervously. She looked at Syaoran as if she'll start to cry. Syaoran stroked her hair. The door opened slowly.

"Sorry to disturb you." Touya stepped inside then closed the door after him, "But I suppose you should start cleaning the house, Syaoran boy."

"Um, ok." Syaoran stood lazily but determined, "I'll start on a few seconds downstairs."

"Sure. The vacuum cleaner is on the cupboard." Touya said kindly, "Sakura, are you sick?"

"No." Sakura stood too, "Would you mind if I'll help him do the task? Please Touya? Please..."

Touya crossed his arms on his chest, "And why?"

"I'm worried on what you might ask him to do. " Sakura explained, "I can't just sit her and watch my boyfriend doing all the chores by himself! It pains me a lot."

"It's not seriously heavy chores!" laughed Touya, "Ok, you can help him. Anyway, I've kept the house clean while you're on vacation and now, it's your turn. No excuses ok? Let's start now."

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged Touya. "I love you Touya!"

Sakura's cheerfulness raised into its extreme point after she heard Touya agreed. Syaoran and Sakura ran downstairs happily like 5-year-old kids. Touya followed them but the next thing he saw was Sakura and Syaoran arguing on the cupboard.

"Let me mop the floor after you've used the vacuum." Sakura protested. "I love doing that since I was young."

"No," Syaoran grabbed the mop and the vacuum away from Sakura, "That's a heavy work and I won't allow you to do that! Here's the feather duster." He handed it to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura cried. "Feather duster? What do you think of me? A weakling? Give me the mop."

"No." Syaoran shook his head. "Leave this to me."

"Do you think this feather duster will help you a lot?" Sakura raise a brow, "Dusting is a light work! I can do it for a few minutes!"

"Of course it does!" Syaoran continued, "Every little thing counts!

"Oh, shut up!" Touya waved his hand on air. "Stop arguing. You're not kids anymore. Why don't you vacuum he floor, Sakura and Syaoran will mop it later?"

"But I want the mop not the vacuum!" Sakura insisted.

"Did I told you to complain?" Touya coughed.

"Yeah, he's right, honey." Syaoran smirked then handed the vacuum, "It's easier to vacuum the floor than to mop it."

"And one more thing," Touya started, "I forbid you, two, to speak that honey-darling thing."

Sakura grabbed the vacuum then stuck her tongue out. Syaoran made a face then tickled her. Touya went upstairs.

"Hey!" Sakura nudged him. "I'll start vacuuming outside the bathroom then you'll mop it, ok?"

"I'll do the other chores while you're vacuuming around." Syaoran said, "Like washing the dishes, dusting the furniture, clean the windows, water the plants and clean the bathroom. After that, I'll mop and polish the floor."

"Light work..." Sakura mumbled, "Mine is heavy..."

"How dare you!" laughed Syaoran, "All you got to do is to vacuum the floor!"

Sakura and Syaoran started doing their assigned chore immediately. Sakura started from the bathroom door then the whole first floor. She enjoyed every minute of cleaning the house while the radio was playing. Syaoran seems enjoying too but he can't stay long in a single chore more than thirty minutes, so that he could finish everything after Sakura could finish hers. While around, Touya stayed in his room, for him not to disturb Sakura and Syaoran. He never stepped out of his room after he gave his last rule. Sakura was dancing to the beat but Syaoran was running back and forth with dirty stuffs on his hands.

After 3 hours, Sakura finished the ground floor happily. Syaoran returned the watercan after watering the plants. He went inside to rest and to his surprise, Sakura was already sitting on the sofa. He sat beside her then dropped his head into her shoulder.

"See?" Syaoran sighed, "Your chore is lighter compared to mine. I knew you'd finish it before me. But I don't have any regrets. I'd rather do all the chores than to see you in tired appearance."

"We don't have any rests since we arrived." Sakura wiped Syaoran's face with a handkerchief, "It's only eleven in the morning but it seems to be midnight! I'm so tired, I want to sleep..."

"We'd better tell Touya that we've finished the ground floor." Syaoran stood then helped Sakura stand, "Whew, the dished, the furniture, the windows, the bathroom and the plants. Thankfully, I've finished everythi – oh – oh – oh - "

Sakura stood beside him, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't mopped and polished the floor!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Syaoran quickly grabbed the mop from the cupboard then mopped the kitchen. It took him almost forty-five minutes of doing that. The next in line was applying floor wax into the living room and dining room, which took him less than thirty minutes. Sakura watched him doing those because Syaoran didn't want her to do the job.

An hour had passed when Syaoran finished his work. He looked very exhausted though it's only noontime. Sakura and he went upstairs to tell Touya that they're finished. But before they could do that, they need to enter his room.

"Touya!" Sakura didn't bother to knock. Instead, she went inside immediately with Syaoran. "We're finished - "

Sakura clapped a hand into her mouth to keep her from screaming. Syaoran's eyes almost popped out and felt like all his blood rushed to his cheeks. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl about Touya's age, who's wearing jeans and in the middle of wearing her shirt. "What the heck do these teenagers want from him!" the girl pulled her shirt down her body then stared at Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared back then silence filled the room. But when Syaoran was about to uncover his eyes, a deafening shriek boomed inside. He, himself, didn't know what to do first: to cover his eyes or his ears?

The next second, the door banged open. The shrieking stopped.

"What happened?" Touya asked while catching his breath.

Syaoran pput down his hands. The first person he saw was the petrified girl beside him. He turned to the direction where Sakura was staring at, then muttered, "Nakuru?"

"Do I know you?" Nakuru flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, yes, I do. Wait." She thought for a while, staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that she's staying here until next week." Touya tapped Sakura's shoulder, "Let me introduce to you, my girlfriend, Nakuru."

"Oh, is this Sakura?" Nakuru asked walking towards her. "I didn't recognize you! You're stunningly pretty! I reckon this boy is Master Li." She pointed at Syaoran.

"Yeah, yeah..." nodded Syaoran.

"Well... nice to see you again." Nakuru forced a smile. "Um... hello Sakura!"

"H-hello..." Sakura put on a fake smile. Even though she's smiling, she's not really please on meeting Nakuru because of the times Nakuru's flirting with her brother when she's young and especially... when she caught her halfway dressing up in her brother's room.

Touya looked at Sakrua strangely, knowing what things were running on her mind. Smirking, he pinched Sakura's left cheek.

"Aw!" Sakura cried then looked at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh! Look who's talking!" Touya laughed, "Am I the one to be asked what the matter is?"

Sakura sighed then rubbed her palm on her cheek, "Sorry, I'm just shocked. Please excuse me, I'm feeling dizzy. I'll just take a nap on my room."

She quickly exited the room then one moment, Touya, Nakuru and Syaoran heard the door of her room shut. They exchanged confused looks then shrugged.

Nakuru felt a bit of guilt inside her, "Have I done something wrong? I didn't mean to shout at her a while ago. It's just that Touya didn't tell me she's going home! And think of what things were on her head right now!" She stated clearly at Touya.

"But I, myself, didn't know she's going home!" Touya defended.

"She doesn't like me for you!" Nakuru covered her face with her palms then started to cry. "I can tell by looking through her eyes. Don't worry, I'll leave this house right away."

Touya held her shoulders tightly, "What foolishness are you talking about? Stop it. I won't let you go!"

"Wait, people." Syaoran calmly said.

The two calmed down.

"Please explain everything to me then I'll explain everything to her." Syaoran smiled, "She simply don't understand the situation and I bet she won't talk to you."

"Since you're the only one whose she's willing to talk to," Touya sighed, "Listen carefully. I'll tell you everything..."

Touya talked to Syaoran with Nakuru on his side. He told him everything from their purpose on staying on the house. An hour had passed and they're still talking and laughing all the way. Now, everyone was in a good mood except for one person on the other side of the wall...

Lying flat on the bed, Sakura was staring blankly at the ceiling while hearing laughter form Touya's room. She closed her eyes, grabbed a pillow beside her then buried it to her face. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran sat on her bed.

Sakrua rolled on the other side, "Yeah."

"Are you hungry?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"I know you're feeling bad." Syaoran stroke her hair. "But will you listen to me if I expalin everything right now, please?"

No response. Sakura sat up then stared deeply in his amber eyes queerly. She blinked several times before Syaoran spoke.

"I believe you met Nakuru few years ago." Syaoran started. "In that time, Touya, Yukito and she are classmates in high school, right? Her actions show that she's really interested with Touya. But it's not awhile when we discover her true intentions. Remember that she transforms to Ruby Moon and he's flirting Touya just to get enough information from him. Everbody knows that."

"I can't trust her that quick!" Sakura protested.

"Let me finish." Syaoran held her hand. "Our situation now is not like before. We've finished the tasks for catching the Clow Cards and judged by Yue. She's living in a smiple life now just like us. It's not because she's Ruby Moon before, you can't trust her. She's here to earn your trust and she felt hurt earlier on how you acted in front of her. Besides, she's Touya's girl."

Sakura looked down the bed covers feeling sorry for Nakuru. She didn't mean to act rude or something to offend her but she's just confused. Now, everything appeared clearly. Everything makes sense. There's no point getting mad at her. She looked up again at Syaoran, who looked at her like crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, you look crazy!" Sakura chuckled, "I do understand what you said! I'm not an idiot!"

Syaoran grinned widely then tickled her non-stop. "Huh, crazy?" he laughed, "Look who acts crazy! Good thing my words entered your nutcracker head!"

Sakura tried to escape his tickles but all chances are unsuccessful. Syaoran was stronger then her. "Nut-crack-er he-ad? M-e?" she laughed so hard from his tickles.

"Yes, you." He smirked, "And sometimes you're acting like an idiot too!"

Sakrua tried to open her mouth to speak but only laughter came out. She didn't manage to utter a word until Touya and Nakuru entered her room and saw them laughing all the way.

"Hey!" Touya laughed, "Look at yourselves! You look crazy!"

"See?" Sakura escaped Syaoran then ran to hide from Touya's back, "HE said you look crazy!" She laughed.

"He's talking to you, not me!" Syaoran stood, "You are nuts."

"Both of you look crazy." Touya sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you're already eighteen. In my time, I was well-behaved, gentleman and courteous."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks then burst into laughs.

"Ho, ho... he's saying the truth." Nakuru smiled. "C'mon downstairs and let's rest by taking things over. It's not only you who're tired. We've also cleaned this house, you know. Don't you notice the walls inside and out being clean?"

They went downstairs and talked about everything they thought. They talked about how they got together and all their adventures during the Christmas Vacation. Nakuru asked Sakura how her Master Eriol was doing. Syaoran told Eriol's story how Eriol got Tomoyo.

After a day's work, and being tired, everything needed well from the household chores to Touya and Nakuru. Evening came and the four decided to sleep. The whole night passed quickly and no later it's already morning.

Sakura opened her eyes, yawned and looked around. It seems to be years ago since she and Syaoran got together. And not only that, she's no longer eighteen – she's now twenty-five.

oOo-

**A/N:** See? I've told you there were no POVs. What you've read on the last paragraph is true. She's no longer 18, she's 25. Looks like time went fast. And my story is ending on Chapter15! So keep on reading, because you'll never know what will happen on the next chapter... it's a big surprise for you.

REVIEW! Why don't try clicking the 'Submit Review' button again? It's fun isn't it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	14. A Birthday Present

**A/N: **Everyone! It's nice to be back! Thanks for those kind reviews I received, which urged me to reply to them a bit longer than before. I don't know why it took me a month to finish another chapter. I'm really, really sorry. I'm very busy due to final examinations and everything because our classes here were ending this month, just before the Holy Week. I've been waiting for a long 10 months for the summer vacation and now it has finally arrived. So sad, this is the second to the last chapter. But before tears and sobs, a huge thanks first to the following:

**banmido01 **– don't believe him. He's a friend in school who also got an account here! We're classmates and the one who gave me a bit of idea on this chapter. Thanks dude!

**Amanda n.+ **- Thanks for spending time reading my fic, I'm so touched when I've read your review. I hope you can read this because you really made me happy!

**Paxton V. French **– Thanks for the review!

**Puffthemagicdragon567** – Wow, I love people who really spent time reading my story. Thanks!

**Lil-Sakura-Angel **– yeah, I'll end it on chapter 15. Do you want to know how to get over it? I hope you read the next story after this, no sequel, sorry. And this is the chapter of surprise.

**ori-chan **– I really owe you a million thanks for reviewing about the typing errors on the previous chapter. Halfway, I've checked the spelling but another halfway, I didn't manage to. I'm so excited to update that I've forgotten about checking the spelling.

**Pinaygrrl **– I hope you react on my story, but for now... thank you!

**Illusion Dragon **– yeah, I've put out the honey-darling thing but in this chapter, it's returning. Don't worry, they're not too young anymore. Lol. Really? 888 is a lucky number in China? My favorite number is 7, which is my birthday,

**Sakura-miaka **– yeah, Touya loves to make Syaoran's life miserable but I won't ever let him! I want to make Touya here a good brother to Sakura. Well, everybody likes his attitude. You call his task Torture? I like the way he managed to make up everything for Sakura. I just wanted to enter Nakuru around the last chapter. To make things clear: everything wasn't a flashback, it's 7 years after...

**Ngoc1231 **– Well, a night's sleep can make us grow old. Sometimes when I'm sad or angry, I just want to think that tomorrow is a brand new day. And sometimes I want to grow old fast, I'm wishing that the moment I wake up, I was 20. Lol. You think Syaoran's sweet to help her? We got the same idea. Touya's kind, you know.

**kenshinlover2002 **– Wow, I'm so touched when people loved the chapter I made. Time went really fast even in the real world. No, they aren't married, but who knows? Just keep reading for details.

I told you in the previous chapter that I have a big surprise for you, right? Well, it's here in the chapter, though in some of you, it's not a surprise anymore. Is it that obvious? Well... I like this chapter because this is one of my dreams... Lol...

**Chapter 14:**

**A BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

The 25-year old grown-up Sakura woke up at a start, looked at the alarm clock, which hasn't alarmed, then shrieked. She quickly threw the covers off then jumped down her bed. She ran towards her bathroom after grabbing her towel lying nearby.

She went out of it in just a matter of 5 minutes then wore her well-ironed white long-sleeved blouse, black blazer and skirt. As soon as possible, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

Fujitaka, who's wearing an apron, lay down the dishes on the table then their breakfast, "you're so much in a hurry, darling. Come and eat first, a good way to start your day..." He reminded.

Sakura blinked, "Yeah!" she shrieked, "I'm 25, Dad! Oh my gosh, I've almost forgotten about my birthday today! I really want to eat but, you know, I'm late..." She rolled her sleeve to check the watch.

"Happy birthday, my child." Fujitaka smiled then hugged her tightly.

"Thanks," Sakura kissed his cheek, "really got to go..."

"But it's only - " Fujitaka started but Sakura already exited the door and he could hear the engine of the car in noise, "7:00. Work starts at 8. What's the matter with her?" He went outside to wave goodbye. "Maybe she wanted to report early for her birthday." He shrugged.

Sakura can drive the car in a hurry for just ten minutes. She rather looked worried and nervous at the same time. Hearing her cell phone rang from her bag, she hurriedly picked it up not bothering to check who's calling.

"Ms. Sakura Kinomoto speaking." She sighed.

"Hey honey!" greeted a familiar voice on the other line.

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm really in a hurry that I didn't eat my breakfast today, so please... It's not the right time to chat." Sakura replied.

"I just want to invite you to have coffee with me in my office when you arrive here, ok?" Syaoran said.

"Ok, ok, bye darling..."

She turned left in a distant street. Just after she parked her car pinned her ID then entered the well-known _Li Realty Holdings Corporation_.

For everyone who knew her personally, she's a kind-hearted Vice-President, who serves as a role model to her inferiors. Everyone bowed their heads as she walked passed them with a smile.

She reached the 21st floor, where her office was. Pausing awhile to breathe, she knocked on a door then entered. She's been sharing her office with the President – Syaoran Li. The walls are colored white with matching wooden chairs, tables and filling cabinets. Everything was in order and the best thing was working with him.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Syaoran greeted, wearing a gray coat, green long-sleeves and a moss-colored necktie. "Hey, it's quite early, I thought you've been awakened by my call."

"Why?" Sakura proceeded into her table then sat into her chair, "It's already past 8."

Syaoran stared at her for a second then pointed their office clock on the wall showing 7:15.

"What?" Sakura stood, slammed her hands on the table then laughed, "I'm about to faint!" She sat back weakly with eyes partly closed.

"That's why I'm wondering and you said you didn't eat breakfast." Syaoran walked towards her then pulled her hand dragging her out their office. The door closed after them.

"Wait, darling!" Sakura called. Syaoran's walking too fast that Sakura behind him was almost running. His grip in her hand was too tight, the reason why Sakura couldn't free it. "Release my hand. Remember we're in office. We're not supposed to hold hands while we walk, exit the office during office hours and walking as fast as this." She said sarcastically.

Syaoran smirked ignoring her reminders. They've encountered about five personnel along their way, who bowed for them. Sakura smiled sweetly. They entered the elevator without a word, still their hands together. Sakura decided to break the silence as they stepped out of the building, now heading to the parking lot.

"Is this some kind of a surprise?" Sakura asked as Syaoran opened the car's door.

Syaoran waited for her to enter then he entered the car too, he started the engine, "No. I just thought that today's your special day but you haven't even eaten anything. So, why don't you come with me to eat breakfast?"

Sakura clapped her hands, "Oh, thank you! You're so thoughtful as ever! Do you know why I thought I'm late? I've forgotten this morning that I've set all the clocks and watches last night 45 minutes in advance, you know, I don't want to be late today." She smiled. "So, where are you planning to take me? It's only 7:25."

Syaoran laughed, "A few buildings away from office. Oh, here we are."

They entered a first-class restaurant and sat on a distant vacant chair. Syaoran called the waiter to take their order from the menu. Just after the waiter left, Syaoran opened a new topic.

"I won't make this conversation long, are you free tonight?" Syaoran asked frankly.

Sakura looked outside then sighed. How she wish she could spent her birthday with the love of her life! Work was getting complicated when she's with me but she just simply can't survive a day without Syaoran. Work's heavy but whenever she sees him trying to finish paper works, her tiredness goes away. But tonight, with her loaded schedules of meetings and everything?

It's impossible...

"So, are you free tonight?" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura turned her head back towards Syaoran then smiled, "Yes, I am." Who cares with those meetings? She could send a representative anytime. Besides, she won't enjoy herself there. Yeah, she knows she's mature but she just can't leave her childhood attitude. She's still the Sakura of 18 in spirit.

Syaoran's face lightened up, "Great! 7:00 tonight, I'll pick you up at your house."

By the end of the day, about five in the afternoon, Sakura drove to Tomoyo's boutique. She wanted to pay a visit to her best friend that day. She parked the car then entered the boutique excitedly.

"Wow, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "So nice seeing you around with a schedule like yours. Come, have a seat."

Sakura sat beside her on a bench, "Yeah, I missed you a lot." She smiled.

"Do you think I've forgotten today's occasion?" Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

In that time, Eriol entered the door too, with a suitcase in his right hand. He looked really exhausted.

"Oh, hi there girls..." he said then sat beside Tomoyo.

"How's your day?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol looked at her sadly then shouted, "I won the case!" Being a good lawyer was tough, studying the case night and day, 24 hours, 7 days a week. It's a huge success.

"Well, you should celebrate!" Sakura's eyes shone brightly.

"Wait." Eriol said, "Today's April first that means..."

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged looks then shouted, "April Fool's!"

Sakura sank back to her seat and forced herself not to laugh. Of course, it's not only April Fool's, it's also her birthday. But her friends seem to be pulling out jokes to her.

"And happy birthday!" Tomoyo and Eriol shouted.

Sakura smiled, "Oh well, I thought you've forgotten..."

"How's Syaoran, by the way?" Eriol asked, "I haven't seen him since last week. He must be so busy like you. I can't imagine how he handles it."

"Oh, him?" Sakura suddenly remembered about their 7 o'clock agreement, "He's fine. He even invited me for, I think, a dinner tonight. Hey, when are you planning to get married?"

Tomoyo looked down her left ring finger, where her pearl engagement ring was, "Hopefully, by December." She smiled at Eriol.

Eriol smiled at her too, "Yes, by December. How about you Sakura? Did Syaoran propose to you already?"

Sakura laughed shortly, "Not yet. But it's ok, we're no in a hurry. Hold on, speaking of Syaoran, what time is it? My watch's 45 minutes advance but I want to know the exact time."

Eriol glanced at the wall clock on his right, "It's 6:05."

Sakura's eyes widened, "I've chatted so long. Sorry, I've wasted your time. I'll be meeting him at 7. I got to go."

Tomoyo pulled Sakura's wrist then stood, "As my birthday gift for you, I'll dress you up beautifully. From head to toe, everything will come from my boutique, ok?"

Sakura thought it was a great idea then nodded quickly.

Tomoyo squeaked then pushed her towards the fitting room. She hurriedly picked dresses from the display to give to Sakura for her to try one by one. Tomoyo picked an elegant pair of white sandals, a pouch bag, a hair clip and make-up."

Eriol sighed while muttering, "Girls..." then shook his head.

Sakura stepped out the fitting room with yellow floral dress having belt in her waist. Eriol shook his head. Sakura returned then stepped out again with strapless violet velvet dress. Tomoyo clapped her hands but Eriol disagreed again. For the third time, Sakura went out with plain pale pink dress reaching beyond her knees and a denim cardigan.

Eriol muttered, "Perfect."

Sakura sighed, "What now?"

Tomoyo pulled her on a chair then started fixing her hair and putting a little make-up.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, "Syaoran'll pick me up at 7 at home, remember?"

"I've called him while you're dressing up and he'll go direct here." Eriol laughed, "He told me something but I can't tell you right now..."

"Oh... why do boys like you got weird ideas?" Tomoyo commented after she placed a little make-up and a hair clip on Sakura. "Look at this dress, it's too simple."

Then suddenly someone entered the boutique in resemblance of Syaoran in blue semi-formal attire. He shook hands with Eriol then stared at Sakura.

"Do I look funny?" she stood then kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

Syaoran turned to Eriol, "You didn't tell her my secret, did you?"

Eriol laughed, "Of course not, trust me."

"Good." Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, "You're getting lovelier everyday Tomoyo. Is it because of the upcoming wedding?"

Tomoyo laughed, "What do you think? No, I'm only kidding. Anyway, go ahead for your surprise for Sakura. It's 7 already."

Sakura coughed.

Syaoran nodded, "Goodbye then."

They left the boutique then entered the car. Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol standing at the doorway. The car drove away.

"What's the surprise he's saying?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Oh that?" Eriol smiled, "I'll tell you inside..."

Inside the car, Sakura and Syaoran were very quiet. Things were playing inside their minds, making the thirty-minute ride so long. Syaoran kept sighing along their way and rubbing his palms together whenever they encounter traffic. Sakura couldn't help glancing at him in every second, with his unusual moves. She knew in an instant that he's nervous, but what for?

"Um, honey..." Syaoran glanced at her, "Would you mind if we drop by our office first? I think I forgot something very important."

Sakura's lip curled then forced a smile, "Is it that important? Can't you just wait until tomorrow?"

Syaoran smirked, "It is very important and it can't wait."

Sakura leaned back her chair. What in the world is that 'something'? Is it more important than their night? Can't he forget his office works even only tonight?

Moments later, they arrived in the _Li Realty Holdings Corporation_. Syaoran and Sakura got off the car then headed the 21st floor where their office was. Sakura, at instant, noticed the peculiar hush around. Their employees usually work over time. But what happened, it's only pas 7? They reached the 21st floor by elevator.

"What have you forgotten?" Sakura asked him as they passed their office, "There's our office and we're supposed to get in there, shouldn't we?" she followed Syaoran walking ahead.

"It's in the rooftop." Syaoran looked back.

He opened a door leading to the rooftop then held Sakura's hand. Sakura smelled the fragrant smell of roses. She looked down the stairs to make sure she won't tripped due to darkness. Hand in hand, they climbed. Finally, they reached the rooftop.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Was this their rooftop? This seems to be a place somewhere in the province. The wind was cool while read and white rose petal were scattered on the floor making the sweet fragrance around. There were red and white fabric ribbons tied around the rails. A bit later, lights coming from the four corner of the rooftop was turned on. And in the middle were two chairs of metal and a round table with a bunch of red roses in the center. Sakura turned to Syaoran, beside her, teary-eyed.

Syaoran put out a handkerchief then wiped the corners of Sakura's eyes, "Again honey, a happy birthday to you." He kissed her hand.

Sakura nodded, "Thank you, thank you... This is great..."

Syaoran smiled, "There's something greater than that."

Instantly, three men wearing suit played their violins while walking towards the table but stopped at about 2 meters away. Syaoan led Sakura to the round table then pulled a chair for her. Sakura smiled sweetly then blushed as Syaoran handed her the bouquet of roses. Then came the waiters with light dinner meal for them. As soon as they finished eating, the violinists and waiters left them alone. Syaoran decided to open up a topic.

"So... do you like it?" Syaoran smiled

"I love it." She replied looking around the place. It's romantic. You really made me feel special, darling."

"But there's a whole lot more waiting for," Syaoran smiled, "Let's wait at exactly 8." He stared at his watch. Two minutes, one minute, 30 seconds, 20 seconds, 10 seconds, five, four, three, two then –

WHOOSH.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura raised from her seat with a hand over her mouth, "This is wonderful. Look!"

Syaoran stood too looking to the direction she's pointing. Heart fireworks were shown in the midair nearby. It came from Tomoeda Park. Sakura was too shocked to speak. The fireworks continued.

"And there's one more thing," Syaoran pulled her towards the rails then put out something from his pocket – a case wherein a ring was inside, but her didn't open it or show it. "Sakura, from this day forward, I promise to love you more. Do you still remember the friendship bracelet-thing?" He opened the case bearing the ring with a small diamond in the center, simple yet elegant.

Sakura's lip trembled, "T-to b-be friends forever? Oh yes, I remember, w-why?"

"We'll be together forever, honey." Syaoran held Sakura's hand then ready to insert the ring to her ring finger, "Why don't you fancy look down the lawn?"

Sakura frowned and wondered. She leaned forward the rails then one by one, little candles lit up forming the sentence she dreamt to here...

_Will you marry me?_

She knew at once the reason for everything that has happened that day – the employees, no overtime, silence around the building and Syaoran's unusual moves. About 2 to 3 people formed lines in the sum of around 200 to complete the sentence.

Fat tears of joy crawled down her cheeks as she stared back at Syaoran.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" He asked slowly and clearly.

Sakura wiped her face excitedly, "Y-yes, I will."

She watched Syaoran inserting the ring slowly in her finger. Then Syaoran looked straight into her dancing eyes. He leaned slowly to give her a light kiss on the lips, which lasted less than a minute. After that, Sakura hugged him so tight that only Syaoran could do was to smile. Later, she released him.

Syaoran put his hand into her waist then looked down the lawn where his employees were standing holding a candle each then looked towards the Tomoeda Park where fireworks were still on going.

He put a thumb in the air, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

Then a loud roaring sound erupted due to their employees' screams, shouts and conversations at the lawn. It was more like a free concert for everyone. Sakura felt weird. This was it. Her night, when Syaoran had finally proposed marriage to her. She stared at her diamond ring. Syaoran looked at her seriously thinking of what life awaits after their wedding. Sakura noticed this so she lifted her eyes to look back at him.

"Can you believe your luck?" Syaoran embraced her.

Sakura felt his warmness then smiled, "It thought scenes like this only happens in movies or even dreams. I'm thrilled up to now. This isn't a part of April Fool's, is it?"

Syaoran caressed her hair then laughed, "Why? Do you think this is a big joke? I won't do such thing to you that will break your heart, honey."

"I'll tell Tomoyo right away when I got home." Sakura said excitedly, "I bet she'll be so happy about this."

"And sad too," Syaoran laughed, "for not being able to video this all..."

They laughed then started talking about the fireworks. Later, the fell quiet. Sakura sighed then smiled thinking of the wedding and she's now really looking forward to it.

**A/N: **Whew... Finally! One more chapter to go! I want to thank my classmates: banmido01 and Crystal-ice19 for inspiring me to write this chapter. They really want me to finish this. I hope you like it too because I like this so far. Please go on reviewing... please... try clicking the '**Submit Review**' at the lower left of the screen. Thanks!


	15. Together Again

**A/N: **Friends, too sad, this will be the last chapter of my story. I was overwhelmed to see all your reviews giving me enough courage to continue and finish this. The day has come. You know I really put myself into Syaoran while writing the chapter 14. I was thinking all the way, 'If I was Syaoran, what will I do to make her birthday special?' and it worked! I wasn't with myself while writing it and then when I realized I'm finished, I read the chapter from the beginning. I was shocked, for I haven't noticed that I've been thinking of that way. I really love that chapter and I was happy to see that all of you love it too. Most of you wished that it could happen to them. Sigh... I wish to hear from you again after this chapter...

Thanks:

**animegig** – yes, it's sweeter that time... hehe... thanks for reviewing!

**kenshinlover2002 **– it was really a nice birthday present. I would be more thrilled if he did that all by himself but it wouldn't be as romantic as ever. You wish to have someone like him? I'll grant you one... I'm the wandgirl, (swished and flicked the wand)... Lol. Thanks for the review, I'll miss you. I hope you'll read my next story. Thanks for reviewing!

Shimela – Thanks for reviewing! Things like that could really happen in real life too. Don't worry... Keep in touch. Amanda Marie – are you the one who reviewed the previous chapter? I think you are. I'm so sorry that I can't update so fast. But I hope everything is worth the wait. I like you. We're alike when I love the story; I kept reading it all over again. This is the last chapter you've been waiting for. Thanks for the review! 

**sakandliluver **– you're right! This chapter is all about the wedding. I really intended to write chapters longer than I used to. This is the final chapter. Thanks for the review!

**cool aya **– the proposal? It's really wonderful and perfect. You know, doing anything for your love... Thanks for the review!

**Ngoc1231 **– you could have a present like that too. It's nice to know someone having a birthday on New Year's Eve! You should be grateful every time fireworks are displayed for the New Year and your birthday too. It's fun! My birthday will be May7, next month. Please keep in touch. This is the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lil-Sakura-Angel **– oh, I'm so happy to receive that kind of review. The fireworks are great and are displayed on time, why? The answer is in this chapter. My favorite part was when he proposed too. It's sweet, isn't it? Thanks for the review!

**ori-chan **– well, thank you! Nothing is impossible.

**Sakura-miaka **– yes, yes, it's the chapter I love above all. Yes, it's my dream proposal. If I am a boy, it's not impossible for me to try that for the one I like. But we're not really rich as Syaoran and I can't certainly do that. But if I was a boy, I'll do anything to please a girl's heart. Thanks for the support. And I hope you read my next story. I'll miss you.

**Pinaygrrl **– everyone wants that to happen to them, like me. This is the final chapter, hope I'll see your review on my next story... Thanks for reviewing.

**faraaa **– Thanks for the review!

**Puffthemagicdragon567 **– oh... too bad, you were not the first, but you're the second. It's okay. I appreciate all kinds of reviews. If I'm not mistaken, you're a boy? I was really shock when I read your profile, I check all the profiles of my reviewers. This is the first time to have a boy reader in my fic aside from my classmate who tried to read just the first chapter. He's not really interested and his review was more of an insult, though we're friends. Nice one, you really surprised me. Thanks for the review!

Illusion Dragon – oh, I'm so happy to hear that my favorite number was lucky in other country. They're old enough here, so I suppose they are permitted to use the honey-darling. Oh, it's so nice, reading the proposal on a rooftop by means of candles. I'll miss your PLZ. UPDATE SOON. This is the last chapter but I hope we'll be able to stay in touch by my next story. I hope you'll read it. Thanks for reviewing! 

oOo

**Chapter 15:**

**TOGETHER AGAIN**

The next week after the proposal, Syaoran decided to tell his future father-in-law about the wedding. Sakura didn't break her promise to Syaoran not to tell her father about it. Now, the time has come and Syaoran finally made up his mind.

"So, what's important?" Fujitaka asked while they were sitting on the sofa.

Syaoran gulped, "Um.. Uncle?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm here to ask your daughter's hand." Syaoran said seriously.

Fujitaka raised his brows, "Only that?"

"What do you mean?" laughed Syaoran.

"Nah, I'm just joking around." Fujitaka smiled, "You mean you've come here to ask my daughter's hand from me?"

Just then, Sakura raced down the stairs excitedly. She quickly sat beside Syaoran then stared at her father's eyes happily, "Yes, he did."

Fujitaka scratched the back of his head, "What more could I do? You love one another as much as I could imagine. And that's what Yelan and I were expecting everyday."

"Thanks, Dad..." Sakura smiled, "We've planned to have the wedding this coming June. What do you think about it?"

Fujitaka stared at her then at Syaoran in amazement, "June? Are you kidding? June's 2 months from now."

"Yes, 2 months from now.' Sakura nodded.

"Two months and then you'll be Mrs. Li." Syaoran laughed, "Dad, we're no really in a hurry but we want to get married at June. It's the month when couples usually get married."

"Ok, I understand..." Fujitaka nodded, "Can you repeat the way you call me?"

"What? The Dad?" Syaoran asked, "Sure, Dad."

Fujitaka laughed, "A moment ago you're still calling me Uncle and now it's – Dad!"

Sakura sighed, "So, what do you think about the wedding?"

Fujitaka pushed his glasses, "Two months... planning the wedding is a tough stuff, Sakura, and we haven't even started! Take Tomoyo and Eriol for instance, it's been a year since they announced their engagement, yet they're planning to get married this December. Aren't you planning something about an engagement party?"

"Dad, we want to live a simple life." Sakura sighed, "I don't like to have an engagement part anymore. Besides, we're not planning to tell the whole world about the wedding or else they would want an invitation for them and that isn't easy. I want to have a simple wedding like the one ordinary couples have."

"But you aren't ordinary!" Fujitaka protested, "President and Vice-President of Li Realty Holdings Corporation. What do you expect?"

"We're inviting only close relatives and friends." Syaoran said, "We're tired of broadcasting our lives nationwide. I won't let any form of media during our wedding enter the Church."

Fujitaka sighed, "Fine, but what about your employees? Aren't you going to tell them?"

"I'll announce it right away, oral and written." Syaoran replied proudly.

"Written? You don't mean by putting a note on the lobby's bulletin board?" Fujitaka laughed, "You can have it oral."

"Both." Syaoran smiled, "I don't care whether the TV networks will know something about this or not as long as they won't go ten feet near around the Church during the wedding ceremony."

"Yeah," Sakura popped in, "we won't spend half our riches for the wedding, just a simple one. I'll go to Tomoyo today to help me choose a wedding gown."

"No need." Fujitaka stood, "I want you to wear your mother's wedding gown. It's in my cabinet. I've kept it for a long time."

"You did?"

oOo

That weekend, Sakura and Syaoran went to Tomoyo's boutique to visit Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo quickly hugged Sakura the moment she saw her. Syaoran and Eriol shook hands then headed the sofa to seat.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo reached for her hand then smiled, "I'm so happy for you!"

Sakura stared at her then blinked, "How did you know? You knew already about the April first thing?"

"Of course I knew!" Tomoyo smiled, "Congratulations!"

Sakura thought for a while thinking how could Tomoyo had known about it. Then she remembered her father, "How? Did someone tell you?"

"Yeah, Eriol." Tomoyo nodded then released her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry. Come have a seat. I've forgotten to ask you to sit..."

Sakura followed her where the boys where sitting. How could Eriol know about it? They didn't tell a soul, aside from Fujitaka and Yelan. Sakura sighed in despair as she sat beside Tomoyo.

"I'm just curious." Sakura started, "How did you know?"

"I told you, Eriol informed me after you and Syaoran left my boutique." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura turned to Eriol, who was drinking a glass of juice, "How about you, Eriol? Who told you?"

"Syaoran," Eriol replied.

"Syaoran?" Sakura turned to Syaoran then back to Eriol, "How? When? Where?"

Eriol put down the half-empty glass of juice, "The night you're busy dressing up here, he called me on the cell phone to say hello. And I told him that you're here. So Syaoran let a little secret spill to tell me about his proposal that night. He even asked me to light up the fireworks at Tomoeda Park. And so I did."

"And he told me about it after you left then we drove to Tomoeda Park to light up the fireworks." Tomoyo told happily. "I was really happy to help Syaoran."

"He told me to do the job at exactly 8 P.M. He even ordered me to set my watch the same time with his, so that I won't fail." Eriol laughed.

"This is really unbelievable..." Sakura muttered.

"And just before I left the office, I told the employees to go to the lawn and for the magic words. I asked them to have a candle each and light up at exactly 8 too and if they failed to do that," Syaoran paused, "They may pack their things right away and must not be seen around my building forever."

"Oh Syaoran!" gasped Sakura, "You didn't tell them that way, right? Don't tell me you've warned all our employees like that?"

"Yes, I did." Syaoran nodded, "And I told them not to make a sound when we arrived."

"How about the rooftop?" Sakura asked.

"I've arranged it, myself." Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, good." Sakura smirked, "The whole world knows before me."

"Don't speak like that, honey." Syaoran said, "It's for your own sake. It's a part of the proposal. If I didn't do that, it would be as boring as an old classic black and white movie or your Math class when we're in high school."

"Yeah, I understand." Sakura laughed, "You think I'm mad? Of course not, you've planned carefully every detail of it. Great job!"

"So," Tomoyo started happily, "when the wedding will be?"

"June."

oOo

June came quickly after two months of non-stop preparation. Fujitaka, being an oldie, warned the couple not to meet at least a week before the wedding. As a result, Sakura and Syaoran stayed at different hotels a week before it as what Fujitaka had advised. It seemed forever waiting the wedding for them. But today, time ticked so fast that a couple of hours seem not to be enough.

Sakura, who can't control herself being excited, hadn't slept well the night before. Now, she felt more excited and nervous at the same time while preparing herself for the wedding. She watched her reflection on the mirror as her face transformed from youth to a woman. Her stylist continued applying make-up after she finished doing her hair. Absentmindedly, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She eventually dressed up.

"Excited?" her stylist, asked.

"Sort of." She put on a nervous smile, "More on nervous."

Twenty blocks away from her hotel, Syaoran was busy on photo shoots because he has finished dressing up some twenty minutes ago. He kept checking his wristwatch from time to time and rubbing palms together too. No wonder, the Syaoran Li was showing signs of nervousness. Syaoran looked down his watch once again then a smile was formed on his lips.

It's time.

In the Church, where the wedding will be, close friends and relatives were waiting outside with buzz of happiness. There was something in the air that no one can describe the joy around. Maybe it's because the media was in good hundred meters away. Soon, Syraoran arrived by his car driven by a driver for him. Her mother, Yelan, walked towards him in tears. They hugged each other for a while until Yelan let go of him.

"I'm so happy for you my son..." she muttered.

"Thanks Mom." Syaoran kissed her cheek.

Again, Syaoran checked the time on his wristwatch for the millionth time. He was wearing black-polished shoes, white slacks, white tuxedo, white long sleeves and a black bow tie. Feeling more and more nervous, Syaoran kept rubbing his palms together.

Eriol came up to him, "The mass should've started right now. Hasn't she arrived?"

Syaoran shook his head. He told Eriol an excuse to go to the men's room to check his reflection for the last time. As he disappeared from the crowd, a white bridal car arrived. People sighed in relief as they saw Sakura stepped out of it. From the comfort room, Syaoran heard applause outside so he decided to come out. But as he exited the door, someone pulled his arm, dragging him towards the Church's main door.

It was none other than –

"Mom!" Syaoran gasped, "You've frightened me!"

Yelan continued to pull him, "You're the one who frightened me. Hurry! She's here!"

They reached the main door in a matter of seconds. But unfortunately, Syaoran didn't even get the chance to see Sakura. The Church organ began to play and Yelan quickly walked Syaoran down the aisle. When they reached the first bench to the altar, Syaoran immediately turned all his attention to the main door hoping to catch a glimpse of the bride.

The march seemed to be forever as Syaoran waited for Sakura. After several minutes, his most awaited bride stepped into the Church. Syaoran didn't take his eyes off her as she walked down the aisle with her father. Going back to reality, Syaoran turned to someone on his right, who was sobbing. Yelan wiped her tears then blew her nose. Smiling, Syaoran hugged her.

"Take care of my child, Syaoran..." Fujitaka told him.

Syaoran turned around then gasped.

Sakura chuckled, "What's the matter?"

"Y-you're beautiful..." Syaoran muttered, still in shock.

Fujitaka walked towards Yelan then wiped little tears of him secretly. To no one's surprise, Sakura wore her mother's wedding gown. It seemed to be well kept and custom-made but it's not. The cheerful bride looped her arm into Syaoran's then walked towards the altar. Her hair was tied in an elegant knot on both sides with an amount of little make-up. As for the gown, the neckline formed an off-shoulder V-shape, its sleeves reached her elbows; the bodice part was plain except for a single embroidered flower on the lower right. The skirt was consist of 3 layers of fabric, the bottom layer was just a petticoat, the middle layer was made of satin, and the top layer was of lace. And the rest was simple yet elegant. The motif was white so her bouquet of roses was white.

Sakura smiled to Syaoran as they kneeled before the altar. The priest started the Holy Mass right away. As quiet as possible, everyone inside the Church as they listened to the Word, witnessed the exchange of the life-long marriage promise to be celebrated through Eucharist. The bride and bridegroom stood before the priest and the whole gathering.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand then picked the wedding ring, "I, Syaoran Li, take you, Sakura Kinomoto, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer and for poorer." He slowly slid the wedding ring into Sakura's ring finger, "I will love you and honor you all the days of my life..."

Then a loud sob was heard from Yelan, who was being comforted by Fujitaka, who got little tears in his eyes. Sakura stared at them then smiled. Finally she turned to Syaoran then picked the wedding ring, "I, Sakura Kinomoto, take you, Syaoran Li, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer and for poorer." She slowly slid the wedding ring into Syaoran's ring finger, "I will love you and honor you all the days of my life..."

These words were the most important part of the Sacrament. The bride and the bridegroom exchanged their rings as sign of their love and faithfulness as they express the covenant or bond of love between them in a vow. Rings are endless circles, which means unending faithfulness and binds them together showing the two are married.

The married couple offer themselves to God during Mass. They receive Holy Communion to show that the risen Christ is with them to help them live together in a true communion of love and shares in their joy in a special way.

The priest extended his hands over the couple and gave them the Nuptial blessing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled at them, "You may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran kissed Sakura in front of the altar. After that, they faced the people then walked towards the main door as rice grains were thrown around them.

Sakura hugged Fujitaka and Yelan then Tomoyo. Eriol congratulated Syaoran before the newly weds rode the bridal car. As respect, Sakura climbed in first.

Syaoran followed inside, "Wow, we're married!"

Sakura smiled at him, "Yeah, the best day of my life, so far."

The driver started the engine to get into the reception area. The married couple inside laughed their hearts out as they reminisce the incidents 7 years ago. To tell the world, a big _Just Married _sign at the back of the bridal car was written. Through the years being together, their bond strengthened from which they couldn't be separated anymore.

Truly, they were... _together again_...

THE END.

oOo

**A/N: **Friends, there it was, the final chapter. I am Catholic the way I wrote the wedding ceremony. This is really a success for me. It's the first time I've finished writing a story and it's because of my reviewers. I always felt discouraged, but whenever I read your reviews, I'm restored. For you, a huge THANK YOU. I know words aren't enough but it came from the bottom of my heart. Without reviewers, there wouldn't be writers. I love you, friends!

I'm a pure Filipino living in the little country of Philippines, so I'll share a simple phrase that meant a lot for me... For non-Filipinos, pronounce all the letter _a _as _a_ in _car_.

_Maraming Salamat..._

_Thank You..._


End file.
